


A Hero's Frozen Heart

by isolatedloser



Series: A Hero's Frozen Heart [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedloser/pseuds/isolatedloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/AU/ Elsa is a vigilante hero known as the 'Snow Queen' who protects the city of Arendelle. Though her biggest secret lies in her overwhelming feelings for her younger sister. How long can she protect her identity and her love from Anna before she is pushed over the edge? Contains swearing, explicit content, Elsanna. Originally uploaded to FF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snacks

A trail of dazzling snowflakes streaked across the roofs of houses, a slender figure skated along a thin path of ice and danced her way to a familiar location where her car was parked. A small bag of candy bounced around in her hands as she moved with graceful speed.

Elsa was aware that it was way past any reasonable hour to return home; she had promised Anna that she would watch a movie with her but she had been quite distracted tonight…

* * *

_-A few hours earlier-_

Elsa sat in her room, staring blankly at her laptop screen while she listened to the mundane voices buzz from a police scanner she had beside her. Boredom washed over the girl and she sighed, turning her attention away from the screen and down to the small bundle of white fur in her lap.

"Oh, Olaf. Why are you so cute?" she cooed, stroking the small cat who slept soundly before her. Elsa leaned back into her chair and stared at the ceiling.

_This is my life._

Three quick knocks on her door caused her to jump up, Olaf letting out a surprised meow before leaping away.

_Shit._

She scrambled to mute the volume on the scanner and shove it under her desk.

"Elsa?" Anna called from behind the door after a moment.

"What? Yeah, come in." she answered.

Taking a breath, Elsa relaxed back into her chair before sending her disgruntled cat an apologetic look that he wouldn't understand.

Anna opened the door and blinked a few times while her eyes adjusted to the dim light. "What are you up to?" she asked as she moved to sit on the edge of Elsa's bed. Olaf quickly jumped up beside her to brush against Anna's side. Her sister giggled and scratched his head and Elsa couldn't stop the feeling of heat slowly burn across her cheeks.

_God. She's way too cute._

Elsa swallowed and looked down at the ground before her sister could notice her obvious staring.

_Stop thinking like this, you idiot._

She then realized that she still hadn't answered her sister's question when she noticed Anna quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, um, you know. Just on Tumblr."

Anna's expression changed to a mischievous grin, "one day, I'm going to find your blog."

_That's the last thing I care about you knowing._

"Good luck." She said with a smirk, "so, what's up?"

Anna shifted so Olaf could climb up onto her legs and sit on her lap, "I was getting bored, and you've been locked up in here all day," she paused. "Would you want to watch a movie?"

Elsa felt her heart race at the thought of cuddling with her sister, being able to put her arm around her and feel Anna's warmth against her typically cool body. I mean come on; everybody knows what 'watch a movie' really means…

_Wait, what? No. She's your sister, Jesus Christ!_

Elsa mentally shook her head at her questionably inappropriate thoughts and nodded to her sister, "a movie sounds great."

Anna's face lit up and she stood, gasping when Olaf flung off her lap and onto the floor.

"Oh, Olaf!" she bent down to try and pet the cat but Olaf shunned her and moved away, "I'm sorry!" she squeaked, "I just got excited…" That is the second time Elsa's poor cat had been tossed across the room tonight, though Elsa couldn't contain her laughter. "Its okay. He'll get over it."

Anna sighed but soon found herself laughing along with her sister, "ok, so what movie?"

Elsa spun around in her chair to face her computer again, "well, we could watch whatever you want, really." She replied as she opened up a new tab to browse online. Warm arms slid around her shoulders as Anna leaned over the back of the chair to hug the older girl and get a better look at her laptop. The heat felt electric and Elsa's breath hitched, her mind going blank. She tried to ignore the flips her heart was doing, the hot brush of Anna's breath against her ear and the sudden feeling of cool energy about to burst from her fingers. Her hand around the mouse began to freeze as ice slowly washed out from under her fingertips. Elsa's only escape was to jerk forward and stand up, sending a confused Anna stumbling backwards. Elsa clenched her jaw and closed her hands into fists, while her sister regained her balance and started at her, utterly stunned by the speed of her movements.

"I-I- I'm sorry!" Elsa stammered, "you choose something, I need to go to the bathroom!" She blurted out lamely and took off as quickly as she could. The overwhelming feeling of energy flowing through her limbs was nearly unbearable, she had to get away from Anna, had to catch her breath!

Elsa made it into the bathroom; she slammed the door behind her and locked it before hunching over the sink as she let out a cool, frosty breath. Her hands trembled and there was no restraining the frozen wave that swallowed the sink in a layer of shimmering ice.

"What the _hell_ , Elsa?" she breathed. "Get it under control."

Out of all the things she's faced in her life, one simple touch from her sister could send her over the edge faster than her brain could register.

_She probably thinks you're insane, great. …Or had a sudden epidemic of diarrhea._

She wasn't sure what was worse. Elsa's hands stopped shaking as her heart regained a steady rhythm after a few minutes. She looked up at the mirror, staring into the ice-blue orbs she saw. She wanted nothing more than to be able to simply spend time with her sister and enjoy her company without being consumed by these feelings… These thoughts she should not be having.

"Elsa?" Anna called tentatively from outside the door.

_Ok. Be normal, for once. Please._

Elsa moved to the door and opened it to see her sister standing there with a concerned expression.

"Sorry about that…I- uh, I feel a lot better now."

Anna smiled but didn't look convinced. "I found a movie."

Elsa silently thanked her sister from not pressing the subject.

"Great, what movie?"

Anna waved a finger at her, "it's a surprise!"

* * *

Elsa waited downstairs in the living room, she sat with her arms wrapped around her knees up on the couch, waiting for her younger sister to change into PJ's and bring the USB disc containing the movie. The phone in her sweater pocket began to vibrate and she swiftly pulled it out. Elsa didn't normally text anybody; the only time her phone went off was either from her sister or an alert when police scanners confirmed a criminal location. The place wasn't far away either. She could easily beat the cops there and check out the situation. The idea of being able to go out and possibly beat the hell out of some thugs always helped her calm down, especially when confronted with her unrequited attraction for her sister. Elsa then heard Anna descending the steps so she turned to look behind the couch. She nearly choked when she saw what Anna considered to be "PJs". Her sister wore nothing more than a pair of _very_ short boxers and a loose t-shirt that hung over her frame in the most delicious of ways. Elsa swallowed hard and promptly turned away, mentally panicking to herself.

 _Fuck, I am never going to be able to focus on a movie with all of_ that _going on._

Anna appeared beside her then, "are you ready?" she teased.

Elsa's eyes widened and she felt her heart begin to speed up again, palms going dangerously cold.

"Wait!" she yelled when Anna moved toward the TV to start the movie.

Anna turned with a frown, "what now?"

Elsa opened her mouth but no excuse came forth for a second. "We should get snacks." She finally managed.

_Perfect. That gives me a chance to go see what's going on out there._

Anna then grinned; she would never turn down candy. "I like snacks."

Elsa smiled to herself, her idea had worked, and she stood up from the couch. "You stay here, I'll go get some stuff down the road."

Anna narrowed her eyes at the older girl, "Okay…Just don't go disappearing like you usually do."

Elsa chuckled nervously before she rushed over to the door, grabbing her boots and stepping outside into the cool night.

Anna watched her closely, "what about your jacket?" she called right before Elsa closed the door.

_Who needs a jacket? The cold never bothered me anyway._


	2. No Cape

_The cold might not bother Elsa, but the warmth of Anna certainly did._

* * *

_What is wrong with you?_

Elsa sighed to herself as she unlocked the door to her car and slipped inside. Technically, she didn't need a car but if she somehow managed to race around the city faster than a vehicle could, her sister would definitely become more than a little suspicious.

Elsa started the engine and backed out of the driveway, sparing herself a guilty glance toward the window where she could see Anna sitting on the couch patiently. She drove a few blocks away, parking at the small convenience store nearby. Elsa then reached into the back seat to grab the small backpack that contained everything she needed. Inside, wrapped in a black cape were a pair of dark leather pants, a matching leather jacket and a black facemask. She decided against the cape tonight as she usually only wore it when she felt like being dramatic.

Tonight however, she merely wanted to punch somebody in the face to help her calm down enough to spend an hour with her sister.

Elsa surely never viewed herself as someone who could be called a 'superhero', aside from most of the public referring to her as a crazed vigilante, the name Snow Queen was often printed in the papers and talked about on TV. Though, it's not like she minded, the name was graceful and flattering. Which was surprising for a woman who spent her nights beating the crap out of thugs in the dark. She had to admit though, she felt incredibly rebellious when dressed in her outfit. The tight leather gave her a sense of power, not too mention it was incredibly libidinous… and she had to admit, it made her legs look _great._

The fabric wasn't _just_ for show; it also protected her from rough falls, especially at high speeds. There had been one too many instances of slipping on her own ice, which resulted in the most inconvenient of situations on her part. After a few moments of struggling, she managed to get dressed in her tiny car and step out, quick to pull the face-mask over her mouth. This area was less than lively at night, she never worried about being seen leaving her car dressed like this. The only person who was ever here was Kristoff. Who owned the building, and quite frankly has a more than unusual friendship with Elsa. She didn't have time to go greet him tonight though, and from what she could see through the window, the tall blonde was in a comatose state, drooped over the counter. She snickered at the sight before taking off in the other direction. Elsa was brisk in her movements as she slipped into the first alley and stomped her foot onto the ground, creating a large pillar of ice under her feet that propelled her to the rooftop of the nearest high-rise. She soon began gracefully gliding over the roofs, while a thin layer of ice under her feet drove her forward. One of her favorite feelings was this.

Soaring through the night while the city faded around her, the lights and sounds blurred away. Elsa felt free at these times, able to relish in the beauty and capability of her powers.

The sound of sirens promptly ended her short-lived trance and her attention turned to the streets below. Several police cars raced along the street toward the initial call she was responding to.

_Oh no you don't._

Aiming her hands behind her back she thrust forward with a burst of icy energy that launched her far ahead of the sirens and right to where she wanted to be. She hadn't been paying much attention to the alert when she got it, the details were unknown, but from what she knew, it was a break in at one of the more affluent apartment buildings in the area.

 _Someone else_ had been occupying her attention when she got the notification.

_Like Anna in her PJs…Those legs, and freckles._

Elsa slipped suddenly, losing her careful balance on the sheet of ice under her, causing her to fall back. She slammed against the hard surface and slid forward until she hit an air vent on one of the buildings.

"Fucking ow." She gasped, "oh my god- ow. My ass." Elsa stiffly stood up, rubbing her sore behind before glancing around to be sure nobody had seen or heard her failure.

_Wait, you're on a roof, who the hell would have seen that?_

She shook her head, composing herself before walking toward the emergency door. When she tried it, it proved to be locked. Elsa smirked, "hope nobody minds a breeze coming in." she whispered and then released a thick layer of ice around the handle before thrusting down and successfully snapping the handle right off. Elsa quietly pushed the door open and peered down the steps. There were no lights on though.

_They must have cut the power…that works better for me, actually._

Elsa carefully navigated down the steps, having a good three years of practice beforehand, finding her way in the dark was no difficult task.

She stopped when she reached the nearest floor, assuming that if anyone were to rob an apartment building, they would go for the penthouse. Elsa carefully pushed against the door but found a heavy weight blocking it from the other side.

_Shit. Somebody is blocking it._

She jumped back when the door suddenly flung open from the other side, a large man shrouding the entrance.

_Oh fuck, he must have felt me try to open it._

In a quick moment she registered that the man was armed, though he was having a hard time adjusting to the darkness of the stairwell. Elsa only had one chance to surprise him. She quickly leaped forward, tackling the man against the floor. She hastily grabbed hold of the gun and froze it in his hand. He let out a pained wail, flinching his frozen hand back and exposing his face. Elsa winded back a fist, covering it in a thick bulk of ice before slamming it down on his head.

_Fatality. Snow Queen wins._

The man went still after that and Elsa released the breath she had been holding before whipping around to face behind her. She was sure there would be more guards standing watch if this guy was merely guarding the stairs. Elsa stood up and pressed herself against the wall when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Did you hear that?"

"I swear if that ice bitch is here, I am out."

"If she's here, there's going to be more than one thing getting frozen solid, ya' know?"

"Shut the hell up."

… _Gross._

She could make out two more figures cautiously moving toward her in the dark, guns pointed in her direction.

_Okay. Think, Elsa._

"Richard?" one of them called, "shit, it's freezing over here."

The two men stopped approaching. " _She's here_. We have to go."

"Light the fire, the _Snow Queen_ is here!" One of them screamed back in the direction they came.

_Fire? What the fuck?_

They had planned for her! Elsa ran forward, launching two bolts of ice toward their heads that knocked the two men out without a struggle.

_Shit. I didn't expect this. This was supposed to be easy!_

She could see light then, a warm glow emitting from the open door in front of her. Elsa gasped when she saw inside the room. She noticed three things right away. Firstly, the flames eating away at the walls around the penthouse, secondly the lone man that panicked to collect a duffle bag of items, and third, the man and woman who were tied up on the floor, dangerously close to the growing flames.

"Looks like you have a lot to deal with, Queen." The man sneered before shoving her out of the doorway and sprinting down the hall, leaving his comrades unconscious in the other direction.

"Fuck." Elsa didn't have time to untie the two people.

She lunged in front of them and sent a blast of snow toward the flames, extinguishing them as fast as she could.

But the room was already filled with black smoke, causing her eyes to burn and lungs sting with the thick fumes despite her facemask.

The woman behind her was coughing violently; a mix of sobs and struggles for air. "He was knocked out, please, help!" she cried.

Elsa dropped down beside the two, latching her fingers around the binds; she froze and snapped them off as quickly as her shaking hands would go.

The woman suddenly grabbed her arm, causing Elsa to look up and meet her gaze, the expression of pure horror painted on her face made something inside Elsa snap.

_Focus, Elsa!_

She growled as she hauled the mans body over her shoulder while the woman clutched desperately at her arm as she guided them out of the smoke filled room.

Elsa coughed and gasped as she placed the unconscious body outside the door before pushing the woman behind her. "Get out of the way," she choked out before creating another wall of ice in front of the doorway to block anymore smoke from filling the hall. Elsa then collapsed onto her knees, panting as sweat dripped down her face. The adrenaline slowly withdrew from her body, leaving her suddenly exhausted. She was not expecting this kind of turn out.

_Should have worn the cape. Things always go better with the cape._

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "thank you," the girl breathed, "You saved our _lives_."

Elsa didn't look at the woman. She was too close; it would be too easy for her to remember her face. Besides, she didn't feel like she accomplished anything either. She let that man get away…

Bright lights appeared at the end of the hallway, flashlights searching through the smoke.

"Police! Drop your weapons!"

_A little late, guys._

That was her queue to go, she reached back and squeezed the hand on her shoulder before taking off again, she melted the wall of ice and ran back the way she came. Elsa ignored the pile up of unconscious bodies as she rushed back up the stairwell.

_The cops can clean that up._

Elsa made her way back to the roof and rushed to take off, her feet thrusting her forward on a trail of ice.

_Anna is going to kill me…_


	3. Late

Elsa couldn't stop the guilt from crawling up her chest- she had practically abandoned Anna because she couldn't get a grip on her damn hormones. Elsa glided along the skyline towards her car when she suddenly remembered that she needed to get some candy for Anna. She could easily go to Kristoff's store but she knew better, he would want to talk to her after being trapped in that lonely building all day. She stopped moving when she spotted another run-down general store below.

Looks like you get a celebrity guest tonight.

Elsa descended the rooftop on a ramp of ice, sliding into an alley.

She paused to brush herself off before she stepped out onto the streets.

With her head hung down while she strode, she entered the small store, squinting at the harsh light. The clerk's eyes widened at the sight of her, his mouth dropping in awe. "Y-you're-" he began, stammering.

Elsa laughed, "Yeah. Hi." She said simply, turning her attention to the rack of colorful candy bags. She could feel his eyes staring a hole into her back while she examined the snack choices.

Elsa grabbed a few things that she knew Anna loved- she felt bad for leaving her so she picked more than enough to compensate her lateness- Starbursts, Nerds, Skittles, Twix- and for herself, some Sour Patch Kids.

Elsa dumped the stack of candy onto the counter while the clerk still stared at her with a bewildered expression. She couldn't really blame him though, its not everyday you see the Snow Queen casually buying some candy.

She kept her head down and sighed when she noticed he still hadn't moved.

"Look, I'm kind of in a hurry here." She snapped, feeling slightly frustrated- mostly at herself for being in this situation.

The man shook his head and fumbled to scan the items, "Sorry." He whispered, "its just- I'm a huge fan. I read about you all the time…"

Elsa's harsh expression softened as she granted him a gentle smile, in which she hoped he could decipher from under her mask. "It's okay."

His face lit up at the simple gesture. Elsa paid and snatched the plastic bag, quickly moving to the door. She paused and turned to wave at the clerk. "Have a good one."

A trail of dazzling snowflakes streaked across the roofs of houses, a slender figure skated along a thin path of ice and danced her way to a familiar location where her car was parked. A small bag of candy bounced around in her hands as she moved with graceful speed.

Elsa was aware that it was way past any reasonable hour to return home; she had promised Anna that she would watch a movie with her but she had been quite distracted tonight…

Elsa couldn't have moved faster even if she tried. She glided with haste to the location of her car, fumbling with the keys to get inside and squeal off, back towards her house. She struggled to wiggle out of her jacket and remove the mask while driving.

When she pulled up the driveway she removed the leather pants, replacing them with the pair of faded jeans she was wearing before and tossed the bundle of clothes into the backseat.

Elsa rushed up the walkway, clutching the bag of candy in a shaky hand.

Ok, ok…what the hell do I say?

The blond held the doorknob nervously, her mind racing to come up with an excuse that would justify taking an hour to get some candy.

Fuck it.

She decided to simply wing it, since that seemed to be the aphorism she went by anyway. Elsa stepped inside, quietly removing her boots- she kept her head down but was soon greeted with an eyeful of her sisters bare legs as Anna rushed over to her, grabbing her arm.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" She asked, "Did you see what happened? Come here, look!" she said, dragging her baffled sister toward the couch. Elsa then noticed the TV playing the Arendelle City News.

She felt her heart drop when she immediately recognized the brunette she had saved from earlier, standing out front of the apartment building while police officers and reporters swarmed the area.

"So you're saying the Snow Queen was here?" the reporter asked.

Elsa watched anxiously as the girl smiled and flung her arms up- sprightly for someone who had been trapped in a flaming building not long ago. "Yes, she saved our lives." She told the reporter.

The news-person grinned while nodding, "What was she like? We rarely get to speak to anybody who has met her."

The girl fell silent for a moment, "she was… amazing." she breathed.

Elsa swallowed, a mix of shock and pride surging through her. She didn't feel like she had accomplished much to be honest. It was because of her that the fire started in the first place- because she showed up. She even let that man get away…

"How cool is that?" Anna murmured from beside her, breaking through her thoughts. "The Snow Queen is so bad-ass! I wish I could meet her."

Elsa nearly stopped breathing from the surge of blood that rushed to her face- imagining what it would be like if she met Anna as the vigilante. She knew she couldn't risk meeting Anna as her alter ego. It was too risky.

…But she thinks I'm bad-ass.

She couldn't help but fantasize about rescuing a distressed Anna, protecting her in the night and maybe even being rewarded afterwards…with a kiss.

Elsa felt a giddy sensation grow inside her at that thought but she berated herself for it.

"I guess she's pretty cool…" She replied quietly.

Anna turned her attention away from the TV, to the older girl. "The streets are swarming with cops, trying to find that man who got away- apparently he's quite notorious around here."

Elsa clenched her jaw, feeling her palms grow cold.

Shit. And I let him run right past me. Idiot!

Anna touched her arm, causing Elsa to jolt at the contact. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Elsa let out a shaky breath, "Yeah, I'm fine…just these damn cops blocked all the roads and it took me forever to get here…"

Good excuse, dumb-ass.

But Anna just smiled, "its okay, as long as you got me some candy." She said winking. Her sister then peered down at the plastic bag still in Elsa's hands.

Elsa let out a small laugh before handing the bag over to her, "of course."

Anna plopped down onto the couch, wasting no time to delve into the bag and empty its contents onto the table in front of her. When she noticed the bag of Sour Patch Kids she slid them over to the side, knowing that they were for her sister. The simple gesture made Elsa's stomach clench with warmth.

Why is everything you do adorable?

"So, can we finally watch this movie?" Anna teased, eying her sister skeptically as she remained standing by the edge of the couch. Elsa nodded timidly and sat down next to her sister. The moment she felt the comfortable cushions under her she sighed out in bliss, realizing how tired her legs felt after rushing around so much. She could feel her sister's eyes on her and she turned her head to see Anna staring at her with a cheeky grin.

"What?" Elsa asked, feeling a blush begin to stain her cheeks.

Anna chuckled, "nothing, it's just nice," she paused to change the TV setting to the movie, "when we get to spend time together… I wish we could do this more."

Elsa felt her heart do flips. "Me too."

But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't risk being around her sister so much, the way she felt was wrong…so wrong.

Containing her feelings was nearly impossible when she was with the younger girl. Anna made her feel so much. Too many feelings she has never experienced with anybody else.

You can't ruin her life with your own messed up one.

She would never expose her secrets to Anna. She would do anything to protect her from harm, and most importantly…from herself.

But the moment the freckled girl cuddled up against her side- the warmth of her body pressing against Elsa- she began to question why tried to stop her own inclination all the time.

How could something so wrong just feel so right?


	4. Gaming

" _What!_ How did you beat me _again_?"

Elsa burst out in triumphant laughter as Kristoff's voice howled in rage through her headset. They had been playing Halo together all night and by the sun would be rising soon.

Elsa had shown no mercy for her friend throughout the night and frankly she was enjoying it a bit _too_ much.

She was used to being up all night and as much as she enjoyed gaming with Kristoff, the main reason she was still awake was to wait for Anna to get home from work.

She sat with her legs stretched out on the living room couch, wrapped in a blanket while Olaf snoozed in the space between her legs. Anna would be here soon, which would mean she'd have to stop playing. She didn't want her sister to see her lounging around their house in her PJ's- having not even slept yet, spending the night kicking Kristoff's ass.

Elsa cut herself some slack though, having been out for hours the night before- trying to find any leads on that man from the apartment heist- but she had only managed to come across a few shady guys attempting to harass some unfortunate girls.

Whenever she came across situations like that, there was an uncontrollable rage that she couldn't restrain- Images of what would happen if that were her sister… and if one day she wasn't there to protect her. The thoughts put a lump in Elsa's throat and she shook her head for thinking of such a sickening position.

It was sad that these kind of things happened a lot in Arendelle city- she couldn't be there for every minor occurrence- but she _definitely_ set those fools straight last night.

"You're cheating." Kristoff said simply.

"How am I cheating?" Elsa questioned, a hint of amusement in her tone.

"You have real life practice, you get to run around all night beating the shit out of real people."

Elsa let out another loud laugh, "I don't think that counts," she began, "Besides, I don't have any weapons."

Kristoff merely snorted at her reply, "You _are_ a weapon."

Elsa grinned, she hadn't many friends in her life, and being more of an introvert- she mostly kept to herself, for other obvious reasons as well. Kristoff was an exception, he knew her before she decided to become the Snow Queen and was always supportive of her vigilante activities. They went to high school together and he was the only true friend she managed to make through the years- also known as the _worst_ years of her life. Elsa knew he would never reveal her secrets and she trusted him profoundly… with _almost_ everything.

_Except for your abominable feelings for Anna…_

"I challenge the Queen to another match." He roared over the mic.

"How many energy drinks have you had, _Jesus_." Elsa teased.

She was about to accept his proposal when she heard the front door open.

_Crap._

"I cant- Anna is back, I'll talk to you later!" She said, quickly shutting off the Xbox before he could reply. She was about to get up and head to her room when she heard her sister's voice.

"Elsa?" Anna called reluctantly from the entrance.

"I'm in the living room." She shouted.

Anna appeared around the corner then and Elsa noticed immediately how strained she appeared.

Her sister worked at a club as a barmaid- Elsa never liked the idea of men drooling over her little sister all night, the thought gave her a sour taste in her mouth.

But Anna was a social girl and she never let creepy guys get to her.

As much as she hated that Anna worked there, Elsa admired her sister's ability to put up with the place. Elsa rarely went out to bars, but she had visited the girl a few times.

Anna was often incredibly busy, sometimes not getting more than a minute to greet the blond.

Elsa gazed at her with a concerned expression, her lips forming a frown while she watched her exhausted sister collapse onto the couch next to her. Anna let out a sigh as began rubbing her own feet.

"I haven't been able to sit down for _hours._ " She groaned, "My feet are _killing_ me."

Elsa picked up Olaf to move him out of the way, ignoring his dissatisfied grunt when she placed the white cat onto the floor before moving closer to Anna.

"I really hate that place, they work you too hard." She said, reaching out to rub her sister's arm a few times before the feeling of her bare, hot skin was too much for her to handle.

Anna looked at her with a tired yet affectionate smile. "Don't worry sis, I'm tough."

Elsa returned the smile but still felt upset that her sister always returned from work utterly drained like this.

"Why are you still awake?" Anna abruptly questioned.

Elsa didn't want to admit that she always waited up for her sister whenever she worked but telling her that she spent all night playing videogames with Kristoff wasn't exactly her ideal response either- but better than sounding like a complete creeper.

"I was, uh, gaming…" she began, "with Kristoff."

Anna giggled; a happy, lighthearted sound that filled Elsa with butterflies and always made her feel hot- even for being the _Snow Queen._

"You're so cute." Anna said simply.

_Oh God._

Elsa definitely didn't know how to respond to that- staring at her own hands- the heat in her chest spreading to the very tips of her ears.

_Why do you do this to me?_

"You should get to bed." Elsa managed to reply, changing the subject.

Anna nodded and then sighed again, sinking further into the cushions. "I don't wanna move," she complained, glancing at Elsa, "carry me!"

Elsa swallowed thickly, struggling to come up with a response, unsure whether to take the girl seriously or not.

Anna clearly noticed her struggling as she chuckled and reached over to pat Elsa on the head once, "I'm just kidding, silly." She teased, standing up. "You should get some sleep, too." Anna said with a wink before taking her leave.

Elsa watched her go, trying not to focus on the way her hips moved while dressed in her less than formal work attire. She let out a long breath once Anna was out of sight and sank back against the couch.

Her phone began to buzz on the cushion beside her and she quickly snatched it up, she had a habit of checking any alarms rapidly- incase it was an important alert.

It was a call from Kristoff.

"Hello?" Elsa answered.

"Well, that was just _rude._ " Came her friend's jokingly unappeased tone.

Elsa laughed lightly, "sorry about that-"

"Nah, no worries. I was really calling to ask if you were busy later today- I mean, after we both actually go to sleep." He chuckled.

"I don't have any plans, why?" Elsa inquired.

"Well, some of the boys want to go _paint-balling_ and I was wondering if you would come play on my team, show them how it's _really_ done."

_Paintball?_

Elsa had never played the game, or was it a sport? …Who knew?

"That sounds…" she paused. "Interesting."

"Well, don't get too excited over there," Kristoff said sarcastically.

Elsa rolled her eyes, even though he wouldn't be able to see, "I guess I could give it a try."

"Sweet! Awesome!" Kristoff chanted, "hey, you should invite Anna too, she's related to you, so I'm sure kicking ass is in her blood and besides we need one more to make even teams."

Elsa suddenly felt a wave of anxiety wash over her at the thought of being in any kind of adrenaline filled setting with her sister, she would have to be careful with her actions- but she couldn't just say no to inviting her. Kristoff would think she was some kind of asshole, probably.

"Okay." She agreed.

"This will be fun, Els. With you two girls on my team, we're going to _plow_ through these losers."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're just trying to show-off?" Elsa groaned.

Kristoff's usual bellowing laughter was the only confirmation she needed.

"I'll call you later, when were getting ready to go." He said, choosing to ignore the question.

"Okay, see you later." Elsa replied and hung up the phone.

_Paintball, huh …With Anna nonetheless._

The mix of apprehensive nerves and excitement left Elsa unable to fall sleep even if she wanted too.


	5. Paintball

Elsa sat in the passenger seat of Kristoff's car as they drove toward the paintball arena.

His car was fully seated, leaving Elsa to sit with jealous attentiveness to the two boys who sat on either side of Anna in the backseat. Elsa leaned on her elbow, staring out the window with an irritated expression as she listened to Anna giggle behind her.

"You know," Kristoff began, sparing his friend a troubled glance, "you didn't have to come if you weren't up for it."

Elsa shook her head, turning her attention away from the unsettling atmosphere behind her. "I wanted to go," she reassured, "this actually feels kind of exciting." She added- looking down at the rugged attire she was forced to dress into.

She wore a matching set of padded military colored gear- the same as the rest of her team- while a black motocross-like helmet sat in her lap.

Elsa relaxed her face and smiled at Kristoff to encourage her friend that she wasn't merely here out of guilt.

He grinned, still facing forward as he drove, "good because were going to _kick their asses_." He declared, narrowing his eyes at the car ahead of them- in which the other team of his friends were driving.

"I've never done anything like this before," Anna blurted from the back seat, "I'm kind of nervous…"

"You're going to have a _blast,_ Anna." Kristoff replied, "Especially since you're on the _winning_ team." He added, winking at Elsa.

" _Don't worry_ ," Hans; one of Kristoff's friends- whispered in Anna's ear, "I'll protect you."

Anna simply chuckled, shifting uncomfortably between the two boys, who seemed to be silently competing for her attention.

He may have whispered but Elsa's hearing was _sharp_ \- she dug her fingers into the side of her own leg- the beginnings of frost seeping from the tips- luckily she had gloves on, leaving only the inside ice cold.

_Ha! You better stay away from my sister, side-burns douche bag._

Elsa couldn't stop the jealous waves in her stomach or the bitter taste in her mouth whenever she heard Hans speak to Anna.

* * *

They arrived at the arena shortly after, Kristoff parking near the front of a large warehouse-looking building.

"Alright boys- and _girls,_ I don't want to see any fooling around." Kristoff proclaimed as they exited the car, "We're here to win!"

He moved to the trunk to unload the rest of the gear, " _they_ -" he said, gesturing to the other group over by the next car, "Are _not_ our friends."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at how serious Kristoff took this, it also made her feel exhilarated. A familiar, invigorating sense she got before her vigilante activities pumped her up- as well as a new sense of adrenaline, now that she was holding a weighted gun in her hands.

"Don't leave me alone in that place." Anna whispered beside her.

Elsa turned, finally getting a good look at her younger sister in the sturdy protective gear, a paintball gun- a little too big for her size- in her hands.

_Fuck, that's hot._

Elsa was suddenly extremely thankful she had put the helmet on before exiting the car because she could already feel how red her face must be.

She swallowed back the scorching desire to jump on her sister right there and nodded.

"I'm not letting any of these _fools_ go near you." She jeered, glaring at Hans- who seemed oblivious to her remark.

Anna laughed, reaching down to pick up her helmet and put it on, "good, because if anyone is going to protect me, It'd better be you."

Elsa felt her heart pound faster, her palms going alarmingly cold- even more so when Anna looped her arm through her own.

She could only manage to nod stupidly before Kristoff called them over to go inside.

* * *

The match had started quickly, the two groups separating from each other- dispersing around the large arena filled with obstacles and objects to be used as protection.

Kristoff's group took cover in the far end of the field, huddled behind a large inflatable wall while they organized themselves.

" _Okay_ …" Anna whimpered. "Now I'm scared." She said, keeping her head down and constantly glancing around.

Elsa couldn't help but find the manner adorable- it also gave her a protective drive to keep her sister close. Despite the whole scenario being a game- she was so used to being on constant alert, her body was tense, holding the paintball gun at the ready.

As much as she appreciated how _sexy_ Anna looked wearing the bulky gear, wearing it herself made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Elsa was used to wearing tight leather, making her agile in her movements. Now she felt weighed down and sluggish.

"We need to split up into two groups." Kristoff stated, keeping his voice down.

As much as Elsa would enjoy sticking with her best friend, her priority was Anna.

"The two of you," Kristoff said, gesturing to his friends, "stay with Anna. I'll be fine with Els."

_Wait, no!_

Elsa's stomach tightened in anger at the idea of Hans flaunting around Anna, especially when she couldn't keep on eye on him. She glared at him from behind the helmet as he shifted closer to the younger girl.

She wanted to complain but bit her tongue- this wasn't about her and if she acted overprotective she would come off as a buzz kill...and frankly just weird.

But the idea of not being able to see her sister made her feel uneasy.

 _Christ, calm down. It's just a game. Its just for_ fun.

Elsa was so used to all her adrenaline filled situations to be serious, a position of life or death in most cases. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive about it. It was a habit, even more so now that _Anna_ was involved.

Anna didn't say anything but Elsa looked at her with a worried expression as she still lingered near the older girl.

"Okay, lets go." Hans said, grabbing Anna by the arm and prying her away from Elsa's side, leading the three of them away from the two blonds.

Elsa growled and whipped her head away, the frustration was pathetic, she couldn't even play a game without feeling an overwhelming sensation of envy at the idea of sharing her sister's attention.

The annoyance left her feeling bitter- fueling the intensity of her energy more. She needed to move, shoot someone and was displeased that she wouldn't get a chance to fire a round of shots at Hans since they were on the same team.

"You ready for this, _Snow Queen?"_ Kristoff's voice broke through her indignation.

Elsa bared her teeth under the helmet. " _Fuck yes."_

Kristoff laughed before he quickly led them in the opposite direction the others had went, careful to keep them covered by the obstacles. He was about to about to move toward the center of the map when Elsa noticed a flash of movement ahead.

"Watch out!" She hissed, grabbing Kristoff by the arm and yanking him back behind her moments before a round of shoots splattered blue paint on the spot he had been standing in.

"Well, shit." Kristoff breathed, pulling himself up from the ground.

The moment those shots were heard a flurries of paint began splattering around the room, both teams running and diving behind protection to avoid being hit.

Elsa heard a shriek that she easily recognized as her sister's. The protective sense in her snapped and she bolted off in the direction of Anna's voice, ignoring Kristoff who yelled after her.

In a matter of seconds she registered one of her own teammates- his hands raised in surrender as he moved carefully to the exit, his chest covered in blotches of blue paint. Elsa ducked behind one of the walls before she felt a charge of shots splatter against it. She peered around the side and pulled the trigger, hitting two of the enemy players directly in the chest. They both swore and raised their hands before moving out of the firing range. She could see two more figures moving toward where she had heard Anna and Elsa rolled to the side before she could see her sister crouched behind one of the buoys, Hans beside her.

She was too slow to reach them before another player jumped around the corner, landing a direct hit to Hans' helmet.

Elsa couldn't help but slightly enjoy witnessing that.

_Sucker._

She suddenly stood still- shocked when Anna responded with haste, jumping backwards, her sister fired an excessive amount of shots that exploded on the man's chest.

"Shit, you _she-devil_." He swore but raised his hands over his head and retreated.

_Well, damn... Why does that turn me on?  
_

Anna was exposed now though and Elsa could see another player turning to aim at her. The surge of adrenaline propelled her forward, she dove to grab Anna and push her back behind the buoy.

She then realized what she had done she came face to face with Anna, her helmet pressed against her sister's while Anna lay under her, completely stunned. Elsa felt paralyzed, the sheer contact of Anna's body under her made her head spin- leaving her to nearly forget where she was, only able to register the feeling of Anna's hands gripping her back.

"Thanks…" Anna breathed after a moment.

" _Shit. Sorry!"_ Elsa scrambled to remove herself from her sister and put some distance between them while she attempted to catch her breath.

"It's okay." Anna giggled, sitting up, "you're _my hero."_ She said in a teasing tone.

_Why don't you be a little more dramatic next time, stupid._

"Elsa!" Kristoff shouted from across the arena after the sounds of more shots being fired had stopped.

Elsa stood up to look over the buoy, noticing Kristoff waving his gun around in the air, his helmet off, revealing a wide grin on his face.

"We won!"

Elsa was surprised at how excited that made her feel, Anna jumping up next to her and throwing her hands in the air. "That was awesome!"

But the victory was the last thing that ended up making this strange adventure worth it. During the car ride back, Elsa decided to sit in the back with Anna- leaving a disgruntled Hans sulking in the passenger seat.

Despite the proximity of Anna's body- her leg pressed flush against Elsa's- the moment that made her heart pound frantically was the feel of Anna's hand grabbing hers and holding it for the rest of the ride back. _She had never been more thankful for those gloves until then._


	6. Target

Author's note: I will try not to leave many notes before chapters but I would like to warn any readers that this chapter contains references to sexual abuse and may be triggering to certain people. So, with that in mind, read at your own will.

* * *

"I'm really glad you invited me, Elsa." Anna whispered beside her, sitting awfully close to the older girl.

Elsa swallowed hard and smiled nervously at her sister, "Of course," she replied, "it wouldn't have been as much fun without you."

Anna's face lit up with a smile that made Elsa's heart melt.

After the paintball match most of the winning team had decided to get something to eat to celebrate their victory and Elsa and Anna' beginners luck- as Kristoff had put it.

They sat in a booth at a local pizza place; being some of the only few customers in the restaurant, Kristoff was not shy about retelling their match in loud, overly enthusiastic voice. Though Elsa had never been happier, for the first time in _forever_ , she was spending more than an hour with her sister. Though, as much as her heart would flip every time Anna looked at her or touched her, she was enjoying every second of it. Only _slightly_ more than the jealous glaring from Hans, as he sat on the other end of the booth, scrunched between Kristoff and the wall. The two other teammates- _whose names Elsa never bothered to learn_ \- had left with Kristoff's other friends after the match was over. _Sadly_ , Hans insisted on staying with them and Elsa could only guess he was hoping for more face time with her sister.

Elsa had to focus on not smirking at his annoying face the entire time, while he must have been hoping to sit where she was now.

"You two need to play with us next time too!" Kristoff declared, slamming a hand down onto the table.

"I would love too," Anna said, then looking at Elsa, added, "as long as you come too."

Elsa grinned, feeling as if the warmth in her chest was about to burst. "Hell yeah."

Anna giggled, reaching to take a sip of her drink while her free hand moved under the table to lightly touch her sister's. Elsa's heart stopped as she felt Anna weave her fingers between her own and she only prayed that her hand didn't feel freezing cold, or worse that she froze Anna's hand completely. She managed to control the pulsating energy under her fingers and suppress it, focusing solely on the soft feeling of Anna's skin against hers.

 _Don't freak out. She's just holding your hand…_ holy shit _she's holding your hand again._

Hans watched Elsa with narrowed eyes before looking at Anna with a flirtatious smile, "I could even give you _special_ training, if you wanted." He incited.

Elsa was about to _kindly_ remind him of that fact that he had been useless in defending her sister- but Anna beat her to it.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who took out that guy, while you got shot in the _face_." She said with a smug grin.

Elsa couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing, along with Kristoff. Hans merely let out an agitated breath, his face flushing red from embarrassment.

"It was really Elsa who saved me," Anna said matter-o-factly, she then gently squeezed Elsa's hand but when Elsa looked at her little sister, Anna simply kept her gaze forward, still smiling.

She couldn't stop herself from marveling at the beauty of the younger girl. Her rosy cheeks, sprinkled with freckles and her deep teal eyes that could send Elsa into a trance with the simplest look.

The blond quickly turned her attention to the half eaten slice of pizza before her when she realized she was staring at her sister.

* * *

Kristoff drove the two girls home afterwards, saying goodbye to Anna and high-fiving his best friend before heading back home. Anna rushed toward the front door, shivering from how cold it was tonight. Elsa didn't feel the cold but she did notice the unsettling fog that shrouded the city. She didn't have her phone with her all day today, which was something she never did. The device was always close by no matter what, in case she got any kind of alert, though some nights she went without hearing anything so she wasn't so worried about it. Anna gasped once they were inside, rubbing her own arms to warm herself up. Elsa watched her with an amused expression, not bothered by the temperature. "It's not even that cold." Elsa teased.

Anna gave her a confused look. "You're insane, its freezing out there."

Elsa chuckled to herself, "I'm going to change out of _these_ ," she said, gesturing to the padded gear they both still wore, "I'm going to have to give them back to Kristoff too, so leave yours in the laundry room- okay?"

Anna gave her sister a once-over before pouting, "I wanted to keep them. They make you look kind of… _rugged."_

_What?_

Elsa froze, unable to respond, opening her mouth to say _something_ but her sister had already turned around and started up the stairs toward her bedroom.

_What the- …maybe Kristoff will let me keep these._

Elsa made her way to her own room, greeting Olaf with a kiss to the forehead while the cat lay stretched out on her bed, purring softly when his owner entered.

Elsa began stripping out of the heavy gear, dropping the articles onto the floor before she heard her phone buzz from her desk. She grabbed it and nearly felt her heart drop when the screen showed more than three alerts were missed, the fourth coming in now from a location not far from the first three. She scrambled to get the scanner from under her desk, almost forgetting that she was only wearing a bra and panties.

"We're getting another call- witnesses heard screams only a few blocks from the last victim- need backup to new location- another possible case of _sexual harassment_."

Elsa's head was spinning, she felt sick. She had missed three alerts; three women who were being harassed in the streets while she had been sitting on her ass, eating pizza.

Elsa shook her head violently, pushing down the nauseous sensation that crawled up her stomach- she panicked to throw on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, feeling her palms turn to ice, her heart pounding so hard she was sure it would implode.

She couldn't go rushing out the front door- that would alert Anna for sure. Elsa grabbed her keys and turned toward the window, yanking it open before carefully lifting her legs over the edge and dropping down onto the walkway. The drop wasn't far at all and she had done it plenty of times, she hardly even thought about it now.

Her shaking hands fumbled to unlock the door to her car and she quickly reached inside and pulled out her bag before slamming the door shut and sprinting down the road.

She couldn't risk taking the car either, it would be too loud, too much of an inconvenience to park somewhere safe.

Elsa ducked into an alley, removing the sweat pants she had grabbed in a hurry and struggled to slip into the tight leather, throwing on the jacket and zipping it up. She was breathing heavily- she felt so slow, her hands too shaky to pull the mask over her mouth and lift up her hood in one try.

Once Elsa was dressed, she shoved the pants into her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and launched away on a trail of ice. Elsa used her hands to send out bursts of frost energy behind her, doing anything that would make her move faster. She glided smoothly on a ramp of ice, up the brick walls until she launched over the high-rise and could see the city expanding below her.

She was close now, her vision going red when she heard a scream from below her in an alley. She stopped at the edge only for a moment to assess the situation. The crushing, sickening sensation returned when she saw the shape of a man looming over the crumpled body of a girl, while two others held her down.

"Get away from her!" Elsa snarled, jumping off the edge on a ramp of ice that charged straight toward the standing man, knocking him in the stomach and sending him flying backwards. The two other men seemed bewildered for a moment before they attempted to run away.

Elsa quickly turned on them, the raw rage consuming her, her ears rang, her blood boiled.

She would never forgive anyone for doing something like _this_ ; she would put an end to these sick freaks. She thrust her hand up, creating a thick wall of ice in front of the two men, blocking their escape and forcing them to face her.

"You think you can just _run away_ from this?" Elsa screamed as she launched a bolt of ice toward one of the men who attempted to turn his back on her and break through the wall. He let out a strangled cry as the bolt struck through his arm, pinning it against the wall of ice.

Elsa was never one to draw blood and she had definitely never killed anyone before but the primal, uncontrolled fury inside of her blurred all senses of self- control.

As long as men like _this_ were around, her sister would never be safe to walk around the city or go out at night without feeling afraid- without Elsa worrying about her.

Elsa hated herself already- for allowing this to happen three times in one night- despised the fact that she was stupid enough to think she could just ignore this part of her life, even for a night. She berated every moment she had allowed her thoughts to call herself a _hero_.

Elsa was no hero, only a reckless fool- who couldn't even save a few people.

The second man attempted to charge Elsa, pulling out a knife and lashing at her. Elsa was quicker; she dodged him easily, being sure to keep a protective stance in front of the girl on the ground. The man swung his arm once more and Elsa grabbed his wrist, sending a frozen wave along his arm until it spiked upward and sliced him along the face. He howled, dropping the knife and franticly clutched his temple, where blood began to cascade down the side of his head.

Elsa stepped back, letting go of his wrist; the sight of blood caused her to snap out of her frenzy- arms dropping to her sides, melting the large ice wall. She watched the men scramble to get away.

Elsa let them go, she could hear sirens nearby and she knew the cops would stop a group of terrified, bloody men.

She looked at the girl on the ground- hunched in a shivering ball, arms over her eyes.

"Its okay now…" Elsa whispered, lowering to next to her- she gently touched her arm but the girl jerked away with a shriek.

"Don't touch me!"

Elsa recoiled, staring at the girl with a desperate expression. "Its okay, you're safe now." She reassured, though she didn't attempt to touch her again.

The girl shook her head; tears falling from her face- slowly, she removed her arms to reveal her bare chest, bruised and bloody.

Elsa choked back a sob at what lay before her. Painted in black graffiti was the marking of a sloppy snowflake, matching the one that was embroidered on her jacket.

The world suddenly felt like it was closing in on her, Elsa became overwhelmed with that sickening feeling _,_ falling forward onto her hands and knees, trembling with disgust and hatred.

_This wasn't random…someone is targeting you._


	7. Encounter

Elsa sat in her room, listening to the fuzz of her scanner. The room was dark- the only light was the dull glow of her computer. The blond was huddled in a pair of loose boxer shorts and her favorite blue hoodie. The simple effort of getting dressed seemed like too much to process.

Images of that girl's ravaged body scarred her mind; leaving her trapped in a cycle of feeling exhausted and wide-awake all at once. She didn't sleep, not even for a minute after she returned that night. By now it was already the next evening and Elsa remained haunted with horrifying images every time she closed her eyes.

She had decided to use the time to research every possible detail about that gang but there wasn't much information, the group may be notorious but they knew how to cover their tracks. She found that they were responsible for multiple drug trafficking cases throughout the city but that didn't explain the sudden interest in abducting women. The whole situation left Elsa even more frustrated with herself.

_Why is this happening to me?_

"Elsa?" Anna called, hesitantly knocking on her door a few times.

Elsa snapped back to reality, shoving the scanner away and slamming her laptop shut.

"You can come in." Elsa said as she turned on a lamp so her sister wouldn't think she was a freak for sitting alone in the dark.

Anna opened the door, smiling gently at her older sister. Elsa noticed she was wearing her work clothes- a pair of _very_ short jean shorts with torn leggings and a rather revealing black top.

The sight made Elsa clench her jaw, the feeling of unease settling in her stomach at the thought of Anna going out into the city dressed like that. She couldn't bring herself to think of anything happening to Anna, it hurt too much.

She was soon bombarded with pictures of her sister's body, broken and tagged with the black snowflake. Elsa felt like she was going to be sick.

_No, stop! It's not real._

"Are you alright?" Anna asked, eyes widening in alarm at how disgusted the older girl suddenly appeared. Elsa choked back the lump in her throat, nodding when her sister moved to her side to rub her back soothingly.

"I'm okay, Anna." She managed.

Anna watched her carefully, "I worry about you. You know." She said quietly, almost fearfully. "I heard about what's been going on out _there_ recently and I _know_ you have too," she paused. "I understand you're probably _scared_ … I am too."

Elsa met her gaze then, ice blue eyes staring into teal ones. The love she felt for her little sister was overwhelming, she didn't know what she would do without Anna in her life- she was all Elsa had, especially after their parents had died.

They needed each other- Elsa had to be strong. She _needed_ to protect Anna from this; she would put an end to it, _no matter what_.

Elsa reached back, squeezing Anna's hand before smiling softly at the freckled girl. "Don't worry about me, _I'm tough._ "

Anna relaxed visibly, and returned the smile. "I have to go to work now," she said, "try not to stay up too late playing video games with Kristoff." Anna teased before turning toward the door.

"Wait!" Elsa blurted, causing Anna to stop suddenly. "Let me drive you." She said, standing up and grabbing a pair of sweat pants to go over her boxers.

Anna grinned. "You don't have to worry about me sis. Nobody is going to hurt me." She assured, "Paintball _pro_ over here, remember?"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh, though she shook her head, grabbing her keys and ushering Anna toward the stairs. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Anna didn't protest and Elsa could swear she noticed the girl's freckled cheeks blush for a moment before her sister turned away to grab her coat.

The car ride was mostly silent. Elsa was focused on the surroundings of the city, her eyes carefully watching- a habit of scanning the darker areas. Anna sat quietly next to her, occasionally glancing at the older girl curiously.

The closer they got to the downtown area where Anna worked, the more unsettling the atmosphere felt. It was a Friday but the streets were mostly barren aside from usual shady types and stumbling drunks. Elsa saw it then, out of the corner of her eye- her blood ran cold, fingers gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles went white. She could feel the frost trying to escape from under her palms. Elsa swallowed hard, using all her might to conceal the fury building inside of her.

The walls all around them were tagged, dripping in black graffiti in the design of her snowflake. Anna gasped next to her, looking back as they drove past the disturbing tags.

Elsa could hardly breathe, why were these people so insistent on getting her attention?

_What the fuck do they want?_

"That poor girl…" Anna whispered, Elsa giving her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"The Snow Queen," Anna explained, "I can't imagine how she must feel about this, she's probably blaming herself… I know I would be." Anna paused. "I'm sorry, that probably sounds weird. I just feel bad for her… it's not like I've ever met her of course, that would be incredible but I can just empathize how she must feel…and I'm rambling." She trailed off.

Elsa felt her heart throb, Anna cared so much for people she didn't even know- well, people she _thinks_ she doesn't know. Her words made Elsa feel more determined, as much as she did blame herself, deep down she knew it wasn't _really_ her fault but she was definitely making it her duty to get to the bottom of all of this.

"It will be okay." Elsa reassured, mostly to herself.

"I hope she figures something out."

_Me too._

* * *

Elsa pulled up to the front of the club, scowling at the group of drunken men outside, as they whistled at any girls that passed.

"They're harmless," Anna said, covering Elsa's tense hand with her own. "Your hands are freezing!" She gasped, pulling one of Elsa's hands up to her lips before she blew a hot breath over it and rubbed it between her own hands. Elsa swallowed- she felt the burning sensation of desire claw through her body while she watched Anna.

"Be safe, okay?" Elsa said, watching her sister carefully. "I want to pick you up after too."

Anna squeezed her hand and kissed it lightly before letting it go and smiling at the older girl, a light blush on her cheeks. "You're being so protective," she noted, "its kind of cute."

_Jesus. Breathe, Elsa._

"Just call me when you're done, _please_."

Anna nodded and got out of the car, waving to her sister before closing the door. Elsa watched her walk past the men, who whistled and called out her name- to which Elsa growled.

Anna merely ignored the hollers and slipped past the bouncer before disappearing inside.

Elsa drove away, taking the longer route to avoid passing the graffiti from earlier. She got home soon enough, but instead of going inside Elsa remained in the car, her mind too strained to be able to relax- filled with morbid thoughts and worrisome assumptions about Anna.

"Fuck it." She muttered, reaching into the back seat to grab her bag and put on her outfit.

* * *

Elsa always managed to clear her head this way- gliding through the night, soaring over the skyline on beautiful trails of ice, snowflakes sprinkling the sky behind her. As much as she tried to let her mind go blank, she stopped when she saw another black snowflake bleeding down the side of a building.

Elsa swooped into the alley, glowering at the ugly stain before she got an idea. She raised a hand, sending out a swirl of ice that covered the tarnished snowflake in a glorious one, made of her own frost. She chuckled to herself, satisfied with how the new tag shimmered, covering all traces of the old one. Soon she found herself on a spree, zooming around the city, covering all the marks she could find with her own beautiful designs instead.

Once she had covered all the markings she could, she found herself sitting upon the roof of Anna's club- as much as she tried not to worry about her little sister, she had unconsciously brought herself here- keeping a watchful eye on the fumbling fools below her.

Elsa sighed out, staring up into the night, she wished there were more stars but being in the city left the sky mostly desolate.

"Hey, _Anna!"_

Elsa jerked her head down below, where she recognized one of the drunken men calling her sisters name. Her heart stopped when she saw Anna outside, zipping up her jacket and starting to walk.

"Anna, _baby_. Come on, I just wanna _talk_." One of the guys slurred, stepping toward her sister and grabbing her arm.

"Get off of me." Anna said sternly.

Elsa felt the sour taste in her mouth as she watched Anna jerk her arm back and walk in the other direction. She felt her stomach drop when the man began following her, slurring out her name again and again. When she saw the guy begin to jog to catch up to her sister Elsa jumped down from the roof without thinking, landing gracefully with a roll behind the man before she furiously grabbed his arm, sending an iron grip of ice around his wrist.

"Ah- what the _fuck?"_ He cried, turning to swing a blind punch with his free hand. Elsa was quick to raise her other arm, a sheath of ice covering her forearm where his fist struck. He yelped when his knuckles cracked against the hard surface, his hand dropping limply by his side.

" _Clearly_ , she doesn't want to _talk_ to you." Elsa hissed before punching him square in the face. The man coughed and fell back when Elsa released his wrist, stumbling away while cursing under his breath.

Elsa let out a shaky breath, her muscles relaxing once again.

" _Thank you_ …" Anna said in awe.

Elsa's head shot up, finally processing that she had basically lunged off a building to save her sister from one pathetic drunk guy.

Anna seemed utterly shocked, blinking several times as if Elsa weren't real.

"I-I, uh," Elsa stammered, her face burning red when Anna began to step closer to her. "It's no big deal." She managed to whisper when Anna was in front of her.

Elsa stared at her feet, too frightened to meet her sister's gaze. It may be dark and most of her face was covered but she was still too afraid to look at the younger girl head on.

"What is a girl like you doing out here _alone_?" Elsa asked. Anna wasn't supposed to be finished work for another hour and she did say she would call her for a ride back- but knowing Anna she would risk taking public transport over anything she thought would be inconvenient for her older sister.

"Just… heading home." Anna managed to say.

_She's so nervous. This is adorable!_

Suddenly feeling her alter ego get the best of her senses, she raised her head, looking into the deep teal eyes before her. "Maybe you should _call_ someone to get you?" She inquired.

 _Like_ you _were supposed too._

Anna nodded dumbly- her eyes still locked with Elsa's. The whole situation made her feel high- being with Anna as the _Snow Queen_. She never imagined it would actually happen- no matter how many times she may have fantasized about it. Her desires were clouding over her sense, all logical reasoning was out the window- all the voices screaming at her to leave faded away.

Anna's face was visibly flushed, her breathing heavy and intoxicating to Elsa.

"I can't believe this is happening." Anna breathed, "you're so amazing. _I_ _love you-_ I mean not _love-love_ but just..uh, love what you do, but I mean I love how you look too..And oh god, _I'm sorry_. _"_ Anna sighed, smacking a palm to her forehead, "You probably think I'm an idiot."

Elsa giggled, her heart pounding, her thoughts going blank, consumed with desire. "You're _adorable_."

Anna stuttered shyly, her hands nervously fiddling with the zipper of her coat.

_Don't do it. Don't you dare do it Elsa.  
_

But _right now_ , she wasn't Elsa. She was the _Snow Queen._

"Close your eyes." Elsa demanded in a whisper.

Anna obliged without question, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath.

Elsa swallowed before she pulled down her mask until it only rested over her chin.

Before she could stop herself, she was already leaning toward the girl- her cool lips lightly pressing against her sister's warm ones- Elsa nearly moaned at the sheer bliss she felt in that second.

_Oh God. What the hell am I doing?_


	8. Apprehension

_Elsa felt euphoric- the feeling of her sister's soft lips kissing her as she looped arms around the older girl, fingers digging into the tough leather of her jacket- it all made her heart soar._

_Elsa wrapped an arm around the younger girl's waist, pulling her flush against her body. She nearly lost herself completely when Anna responded with a throaty moan- the sound alone sending an electric surge through her body._

Stop now!

_A single clear thought managed to break through the clouded lust; Elsa pulled back- gasping and lightheaded. She turned her face away from Anna, panicking to pull the mask up and not give in again when Anna let out a whimper at the lost contact…_

She had left Anna there, without another word- stumbling backwards into an alley and taking off on a ramp of ice when Anna reached out to her with a confused expression.

_How could you be so fucking stupid?_

* * *

Elsa sat in the basement of Kristoff's house, the two seated on his small couch, eyes forward with focused expressions as they stared at the screen before them, fingers twitching against the buttons of the Xbox controller. Elsa could hardly concentrate on the game though- her mind was racing with so many other thoughts.

Sven- Kristoff's dog, sat on the floor in front of her, the big brown creature had his head resting on her leg, watching the girl warily. Kristoff noticed this, prompting him to finally speak.

"So why the sudden intrusion?" He asked, eyes still looking at the TV. "I mean, not that I _mind_ \- it's just unusual for you for come banging on my door, especially before _noon_."

The truth was Elsa hadn't even slept yet. Her mind was constantly replaying the actions of last night. Her heart began to pick up pace when she thought about Anna's flushed face inches away from her own…

_God dammit._

When his friend didn't reply, Kristoff looked at her with a concerned expression. "You better spit it out, Els. You even got Sven worried. I know there's _something_."

She knew she couldn't hide much from Kristoff- he was her best friend and could read her just as well as Anna could- maybe better.

"I met Anna." Elsa finally said before pausing to meet Kristoff's gaze. "As the _Snow Queen._ "

Kristoff blinked a few times, lowering the controller- the two forgetting about the game.

"Did she recognize you?"

" _Of course not, idiot_. You think I would be this calm if she did?" Elsa snapped- the anger she had at herself began to brew in the pit of her stomach again.

After she had managed to return to pick up Anna, it was a completely new struggle to stay composed in the car while her sister gushed about the experience. She watched from the corner of her eye as the freckled girl jumped in her seat with giddy laughter. Elsa was both surprised and relieved when Anna didn't mention that she had kissed the Snow Queen though.

But in that moment she was mostly grateful, almost positive that her fragile control would lapse if she had to listen to Anna talk about _that._

When they got home, she couldn't even look at her without being overwhelmed with guilt. Elsa rushed into her bedroom, hiding away in the comfort of Olaf until she was sure Anna was asleep. She then left soon afterwards, squealing out of the driveway to get to Kristoff's.

The blond boy could clearly tell how distressed Elsa was because his expression softened and he offered her a comforting smile.

"You have nothing to worry about then, Els." He soothed.

Elsa couldn't look at him; she stared down at Sven- petting the dog with a shaky hand.

"You shouldn't feel bad, I don't know why you're so upset. You obviously had a good reason… she needed help, right?" He insisted.

Elsa nodded slowly, letting Kristoff's words relax her. The important thing was that Anna didn't seem to know it was her own sister that went out into the night seeking vigilante justice.

_That's all that matters. Forget about that kiss… it just happened in the moment…_

Besides, Elsa had no clue what Anna even thought about it- her sister didn't mention it on the way back, which led Elsa to believe that she didn't want to think about it either.

"Why don't we go get something to eat, you look like a zombie." Kristoff joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Elsa managed to smile and look at her friend, "Okay. _Thanks_ , Kris."

Kristoff grinned and stood up from the couch, turning off the console before clapping his hands at Sven, "Want to go for a car ride, boy?"

The large dog immediately jumped up- tail wagging in excitement.

Elsa laughed at the sight, feeling much better about her decision to visit her friend. He always managed to make her feel better, he was the only person she could turn to with anything related to her vigilante life, and she was grateful.

She spent the rest of the day with Kristoff, eager to let her friend distract her mind from wandering to darker thoughts. They spent their time driving around the city, stopping at their favorite pizza place to eat before heading to the park near their old school.

Sven happily raced around the empty park, stopping to smell every possible object he could while Kristoff and Elsa watched in amusement from a distance. The two sat on a bench together in silence for a moment, until Elsa felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket. She pulled it out quickly- feeling the familiar anxiety grip her stomach when she saw Anna was trying to call her.

"Is the city calling for their _hero_?" Kristoff teased, leaning closer to get a look at the screen- his smile fading when he noticed her sister's name. Elsa bit her lip and shoved the phone back into her pocket, ignoring the call.

"Don't you think that will just make it worse?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"I can't talk to her right now." Elsa managed to say in a barely audible voice. She focused on watching Sven, praying that Kristoff wouldn't notice that she was suddenly on the verge of tears. All the pent up frustration over everything that was happening during the past week was pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

She wanted nothing more than to be able to tell Kristoff everything that had _really_ happened, how she secretly loved every moment of feeling Anna pressed against her, kissing her back in the way she had only dreamed about- but she couldn't. She couldn't risk losing her closest friend over her blasphemous feelings for Anna. This was one secret he could never know.

_Nobody can know._

Kirstoff didn't push the subject, deciding that distracting Elsa was the best course of action. He stood up suddenly, grabbing Elsa by the hand and tugging her toward Sven- who barked happily at the sight of his owner running toward him. She let Kristoff drag her along, walking around the quiet area while he talked endlessly about how he was training to beat Elsa in Halo and was already planning their next paintball game. She managed to survive the rest of the day, ignoring the few more calls that came from sister.

* * *

Despite her surprisingly good day with Kristoff, when Elsa returned home at night, all the thoughts she was trying so desperately to forget came rushing back. The blond stepped inside the house, quietly removing her shoes before listening for any hint of her sister's presence.

"Anna?" She called out hesitantly, but when no reply came Elsa relaxed her tense body and sighed out. The last thing she could handle right now was seeing her sister's face. Elsa headed up the stairs toward her room but the familiar dark space only made it harder to push back the images in her brain. She sat down on the edge of her bed, head falling into her hands as her mind flooded her with images of Anna, the feeling of her body… The mix of desire and guilt driving her insane...she soon found herself thinking about the black snowflakes, taunting her from all around the city. She had managed to counter-tag most of them, and hoped that would restore some faith that the city lost in her- but she knew it wouldn't be enough. She couldn't simply cover these things up, she would have to face these situations eventually, _somehow._

_Everything is so messed up right now._

Elsa could feel the stinging sensation of tears threatening to overflow from behind her eyes. She bit her trembling lip, fighting every urge not to break out into a sob. Her phone rang then, breaking the grip of consternation that had started to coil around her. She blinked a few times, the tears in her eyes blurring the screen until she could make out Anna's name. Elsa inhaled sharply; she couldn't ignore her sister anymore, Anna had been trying to reach her all day.

"Hello?" She said but her voice cracked. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek when she was sure that gave her away.

"Elsa!" Anna answered happily. "You finally answered me!"

"Yeah," Elsa paused, confused for a moment. "Sorry."

"It's okay, sis." Anna slurred, "I'm just so happy to hear your voice."

Elsa clenched her jaw- she could easily tell her sister had been drinking but something felt wrong. Anna never sounded that sloppy, she worked at a club for Christ sake, and the girl could handle her liquor. Elsa usually had a good sense for a bad situation as well. She never doubted her intuition.

"Anna, _where are you_?" Elsa asked, feeling her heart begin to pound anxiously. Her sister didn't answer right away, prompting Elsa to repeat her name in a worried tone. " _Anna."_

Anna giggled, "I'm at a party, silly." She paused. " _Hans_ invited me, its so fun, Els. You should come. _I want to see you_."

Elsa's stomach dropped and in an instant she was on her feet- charging down the stairs to get her shoes on. Her hands stung with the overwhelming build up of cold energy, all the rage inside her bubbling over at the mention of Hans' name.

"Anna, where is this party?" Elsa asked desperately, already outside and heading for her car. " _Where are you_?"

"I- I'm not really _sure_ …" Anna paused. "I'll go ask Hans!"

_No!_

_Elsa wanted to scream, "No, don't! Anna go outside, wait for me there!"_

But it was too late, from the other line she could hear her sister move toward the louder sounds of music and talking as she called Hans' name. Elsa tried to make out the incoherent voices on the other end, hissing when she heard Anna laughing in a disorientated manner.

"Els, Hans says you know where it is, stop being so _silly_ and get over here, _I miss you._ "

_What the fuck? No I don't!_

"Anna, wait! _Listen to me_!" Elsa cried desperately but the only response was the sound of shuffling until she heard Hans reply.

"Don't be such a _buzz kill_ , Elsa. The girl just wants to have some _fun."_ He sneered.

She could hear Anna asking for the phone back, slurring Hans' name in a series of jumbled words.

All previous questions as to why she felt such a strong hatred for Hans were answered with that one sentence.

" _If you lay one hand on her, I will fucking end you."_ She hissed but the call ended before she was heard.

_I swear to God. Anna, you better be okay._

Elsa tore out of the driveway, panicking to scroll to her recent calls and click on Kristoff's name. The few rings it took for him to answer felt like an eternity.

_Why didn't you just answer your phone before when she called, you're so stupid!_

"Els?" He answered, "What's up, miss me already?"

" _Kristoff!"_ Elsa gasped desperately. " _Where does Hans live_?"

Elsa couldn't control the frost that surrounded the steering wheel in jagged spikes; she couldn't contain the lump in her throat as she floored it down the road, her heart pounded in her ears- her whole body throbbed with ice-cold fury as she drove, all of the most fearful assumptions consuming her mind.


	9. Party

" _What's going on Elsa?" Kristoff asked, now sounding alarmed._

" _Fuck, Kristoff. I don't have time to explain!" She hissed, "Tell me where he lives. Please!" She begged._

* * *

Elsa's car drifted around the corner of the street where Hans lived, her mind racing to register the directions Kristoff had given her. Her phone was pressed to her ear, dialing Anna for the fifth time now- but still no answer.

_Last one on the left._

She could already hear blaring music in the distance and see a crowd of people out front of a small red bungalow at the end of the road. Her mind went numb- her actions driven purely by her desperation to reach her sister. She slammed a hand over the horn, swirls of frost bursting from under her palm. Luckily, enough people moved before she screeched to a stop in front of the house. Elsa was past the point of thinking logically, the only possible thoughts her mind was capable of were horrifying images of her sister- drugged and sprawled out before Hans- at his mercy, completely oblivious. She grinded her teeth, clenching her eyes shut to stop any tears before getting out of the car and stalking up the driveway. She ignored the angry comments on her terrible parking job and the fact that she had nearly ran over a small crowd of people getting here.

It took all of her will power not to burst through the door in a hurricane of snow, knocking everybody out of the way. The small home was packed with bodies, dancing closely and out of tune to the blasting music that pumped through the house. The music was too loud for her to simply call out her sister's name. Elsa desperately scanned through the crowd, shoving past people- who groped her arms with sweaty palms, dilated eyes indicating that half of these creeps were jacked up out of their minds. She felt sick to the core just being in this atmosphere. The air was thick and hot, making it even harder for Elsa to breathe normally.

_Anna, what the hell are you doing here?_

Elsa finally saw somebody she recognized, one of Kristoff's friends who had played paintball with them. He was leaning awkwardly against the wall- head drooped and he appeared completely out of it. She pushed her way over to him- grabbing him by the collar and slamming him back against the wall in one quick motion. His eyes widened in alarm, clearly confused as to what was happening.

" _Where is Hans_?" Elsa growled, the hand gripping his shirt began to freeze over, causing the boy to clutch at her fist, attempting to cringe away from the freezing contact.

"I don't know! He was going downstairs last time I saw him!" He blurted out in a panic.

Elsa tightened her grip, pushing a cold forearm against his neck.

"Was he with Anna?"

The boy nodded furiously, still desperately trying to pry Elsa's arm away. She dropped him suddenly- swiftly turning away as he collapsed to the floor, coughing. Her eyes darted around the small layout- her heart jumped when she noticed a set of stairs going down. Elsa charged toward the steps, tired of trying to weave around people, she shouldering her way past bodies- not giving a second glance to those who shouted at her in anger. Elsa stopped breathing completely when she reached the steps, her whole body was numb- the only sound she could hear now was the furious pumping of her own heart as she marched down the stairs, freezing when she reached the bottom. The basement was a small, grungy space with a beaten up bed in the center, the mattress torn and stained with age. She could see Hans- shirtless, while looming over the bed and her legs nearly buckled when she noticed Anna. Her sister sprawled in front of him, trying desperately to crawl away but failing, as her body was unable to respond properly. Anna's shirt was torn, leaving her half exposed in a bra. Elsa felt something snap inside of her, her vision blurred, the energy that she had been desperately trying to conceal swirled in icy wind around her.

"Hans!" She screamed- lunging forward, a shaking fist aimed at the man as he turned, connecting it directly with his nose.

Hans wailed as he careened backwards from the impact, his hands reaching up to grab his nose where blood began to flow.

Anna stared at Elsa, trying to focus clearly on the girl before her, but her vision was blurred- her body unable to function properly enough to move from the bed.

Elsa couldn't look at her right now, the sight would cause her to falter- she focused solely on the _monster_ before her.

" _What the fuck_?" Hans hissed, finally getting a good look at his attacker.

"I told you," Elsa warned, " _I would_ _end you if you touched her_."

Elsa raised her hands, sending out waves of ice that locked around each of his limbs- entrapping his hands and freezing his feet in place.

She was not in the mood to show mercy this time, she didn't care about concealing her powers; Hans had messed with the one thing she cherished _most in the world_. He may not have been able to get away with much before she showed up, but he still _drugged_ her sister.

Hans stared at her with a bewildered expression, the once lustful smirk he carried transformed into pure fear as Elsa stood in front of him before she kneed him right in the gut, causing him to collapse on his knees with a cry.

"Y-you're…" He began to say but Elsa cut him off with an ice-covered punch to the jaw. She heard an audible crack as Hans collapsed against the floor, spitting out blood and gasping for air. Elsa exhaled sharply before kneeling down beside him, and whispering in his ear, "If you _ever_ go near my sister again, I will _personally_ see to it that you no longer have the ability touch _any woman ever again._ "

When Hans managed to choke out an affirmative response, Elsa straightened up, finally turning to face her sister.

Anna was still staring at her, her head struggling to stay up.

"E-Elsa?" She managed to whimper.

Elsa softened her expression, her heart felt as though it had been torn out of her chest at the sight of Anna like this. She moved quickly to her side, removing her own sweater to wrap it around the freckled girl. Carefully, Elsa lifted her sister in her arms, clutching the girl close against her chest. She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face, she felt so overwhelmed with all the fear and guilt.

_I'm so sorry Anna…_

"Els…" Anna managed to whisper- her blurred gaze scanning over the blonde's face- Anna raised a shaky hand to Elsa's cheek, poorly attempting to wipe away the tears. "Don't cry."

The words only made her cry harder.

* * *

Elsa carried Anna up into her sister's room, gently lowering her down onto the bed while Anna drifted in and out of consciousness. Elsa watched her carefully, lifting a hand to brush her sister's bangs to the side before pulling one of the covers over her body. Anna's eyes blinked, searching for Elsa in the dark of her own room- appearing panicked when she couldn't locate the older girl.

"I'm right here, Anna." Elsa whispered, kneeling down beside her bed.

Anna sighed in relief, a blind hand searching in the dark until it found Elsa's cool one. Elsa's heart throbbed as her sister squeezed a hot, sweaty palm around her cold fingers.

She waited for her sister to fall asleep but Anna continued to shift uncomfortably around in the bed, "…I feel weird," she slurred.

Elsa swallowed against the constriction in her chest, lightly stroking a thumb over her sister's hand. " _I know_ ," she soothed. "You'll feel better soon _, I promise_."

Elsa kissed Anna's fingers lightly before releasing her sister's hand and standing up, Anna attempted to say something but her voice was muffled and drained and soon she was asleep. Elsa was just glad to have to girl at home, safe- _and away from Hans_.

Elsa awoke the next morning to a surge of anxiety- she jolted up, disorientated with her surroundings until she remembered she had fallen asleep in the chair by Anna's desk. She relaxed once again when she could see her little sister, soundly sleeping- sprawled out on her bed. Elsa smiled weakly at the sight. Her mind ran over everything she had done last night, which caused the feeling of dread to creep up her body when she remembered she had exposed herself in front of Anna and Hans.

She wasn't _really_ worried about Hans saying anything- she was sure he was threatened enough, and if he was even more stupid than she thought- she could _easily_ deal with him. But Anna was different… _Would she remember what happened?_

_Did she even know what was going on when it did happen?_

Elsa watched the girl with a wary expression, her only hope was that Anna wouldn't remember what happened- she had been heavily drugged with who knows what…

_You only manage to make things worse..._

Elsa sighed, resting her forehead against the edge of Anna's desk.

She then noticed a stack of papers shoved under the table. Curiously, Elsa reached down to grab the pile, eyes widening when she realized that it was a collection of news clippings- each one about the _Snow Queen_.

With a glance to Anna- who continued sleeping- Elsa began flipping through the clippings.

_There must be every single one here…_

She stopped at one that had a blurry picture of Elsa, soaring over a building. There was a small heart scribbled around her face, Elsa ran her fingers over the indents of the pen, feeling bombarded with a series of emotions- her brain arguing between feeling incredibly happy or disquiet. Anna really _was_ a big fan of the Snow Queen… She had every possible picture of her in this stack, all articles about her activities and even the most recent ones, containing photography of the snowflake tags she had done the other night. Elsa dropped the stack, kicking it back under the table- she felt over stimulated. All these battling feelings were too much to deal with right now. Anna looked up to her so much, as a sister, and unknowingly as the Snow Queen. Elsa then wondered if it were possible that Anna already knew, she had all these pictures and articles about her...

_Why would she be drawing hearts around your face then, dumb-ass._

Elsa covered her eyes with her palm, her head hurt from thinking too much, her whole body was exhausted from the lack of sleep.

The simple act of protecting her sister was all she ever wanted to accomplish- but it seemed like all she was doing was making things harder for Anna…and for herself.

_If she ever finds out who you really are you'll lose her for sure._


	10. Revelation

"Elsa?" Anna called weakly from her bed.

Elsa's eyes opened, she was sitting on the floor by Anna's bed- wrapped in a blanket she got from her room earlier. Elsa had been so drained but unwilling to leave her sister's side that she took to sleeping with her back against Anna's bed.

The two had slept for most of the day, Elsa could see the sun setting through Anna's windows, casting a warm glow throughout her sister's room. This was the first time Elsa had managed to fall asleep for more than a few minutes- finally being able to rest offered her a fleeting moment where she was starting to feel slightly better about everything that had been on her mind the past week.

That is, until Anna spoke again.

"What happened to me?" She asked, rubbing her head with one hand and struggling to sit up in the bed.

Elsa tried to stay composed- control her breathing while she prayed that Anna wouldn't come to her senses and remember what had happened. She didn't want Anna to be scarred by the memories what whatever Hans managed to do to her before she arrived… and most importantly that Elsa had exposed her powers in front of the two of them.

"Elsa." Anna repeated softly after a minute. "You came for me, _didn't you?_ " She whispered, voice breaking.

Elsa's inner anxiety skyrocketed at the sight of Anna burying her face into the blankets as a sob shook her body.

The blond scrambled to her feet, hesitating only for a moment before crawling onto the bed and pulling her sister against her chest- wrapping her arms around her in a protective embrace.

Anna's trembling hands locked around the fabric of Elsa's shirt as she buried her face into the older girl's neck.

Elsa's protective instincts caused her to hold her sister tightly, fighting back her own tears as she stroked Anna's hair.

"You're okay now." She reassured, though it was mostly to herself. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Anna nodded against her shoulder, keeping her face hidden while she tried to control her crying.

Despite how much Elsa wished she could stay like this- holding her sister- she needed to ask, had to figure out what Anna remembered. The dreadful anticipation was threatening to overflow.

"Anna," Elsa began quietly, "do you remember what happened?"

Anna pulled back slightly- searching the older girl's face while Elsa only hoped that her fearful expression wouldn't give her away.

"I can only remember certain parts." She admitted, brow furrowing as she concentrated. "I don't know what's _real_ … it feels like it was all a dream." She paused. "I remember being out with my friends and we bumped into Hans, he invited us to a party…" She stopped to look at Elsa again, "I didn't _want_ to go but I had no way home… I tried calling _you_ but you didn't answer."

Elsa wanted to punch herself in the face, castigating herself for ignoring her sister.

_This is your fault. If you just answered your damn phone when she called…_

_You're pathetic._

This all happened because Elsa was too busy running away from her emotions like usual. She could have avoided this mess if she had just sucked it up and talked to Anna earlier.

Anna could see the anguished expression she had, moving to hold Elsa's face in her hands.

" _Its not your fault."_ She said, her eyes staring into Elsa's. " _I know_ you're blaming yourself. Stop it."

Elsa bit her lip, trying to turn her head away- closing her eyes as her control betrayed her- giving in to the tears she had been holding back. Anna remained still, holding her face firmly. "Elsa." She said in a serious tone, forcing the older girl to look at her again.

Anna's expression was nothing but pure affection; she smiled gently when Elsa finally met her gaze, causing the older girl's heart to throb painfully.

" _I'm so sorry, Anna..."_ Elsa whimpered.

Anna swallowed, " _Please_ stop this." Her expression became worried, "you're always so quick to blame yourself when something happens to me."

"I just-"

"No. Listen to me." Anna interrupted, "I hate seeing you like this, it's not your fault, okay?" She bit her lip, struggling to find the words. "It doesn't matter that you didn't answer your phone, you still showed up for me- even when you had nothing to do with it."

Elsa wanted to believe her, she really did- but no matter what Anna said, in the end Elsa would always believe it was her fault. Her purpose for living was through Anna, she would protect her in any way she could- but it was becoming so difficult to do and hide all her secrets at the same time. All of the stress was building up- she wanted to explode- tell Anna everything, how she was really the Snow Queen- that she had kissed her because she is in love with her… But she bit her tongue- the words would be impossible to form. Her body not letting her speak anymore- her throat felt tight from all the feelings she had pent up inside her in this moment.

The way Anna stared desperately at her fueled her overwhelming desire even more.

Anna loosened her hold, thumb lightly brushing away Elsa's tears, "I may not remember what happened… but I know you saved me… I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't show up," She paused, her eyes clenching shut at the fearful thoughts of what could have been. "But nothing did happen, _because of you."_ Anna opened her eyes again; staring at her sister with an expression Elsa had never seen before, "I _need you_ in my life, Elsa. I want to make you _happy_ , not be the cause of all this pain you feel."

Anna _really did_ understand her; she knew that Elsa always blamed herself- always felt responsible for her little sister. She was so understanding and far more observant than she gave her credit for.

Elsa managed to nod. "You _do_ make me happy." She confessed, unable to stop herself from saying more, "Happier than anybody in this _fucked up_ world. _I love you so much, Anna_."

Anna smiled brightly, her cheeks blushing- making her freckles more prominent and causing Elsa's heart to accelerate.

" _I love you too, sis_."

_Yeah, as a sister…_

"The Snow Queen may be Arendelle's hero, but you'll always be _my_ hero."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at her words but that didn't stop the guilt she felt- it did however, confirm that her sister still didn't seem to know who the Snow Queen was, and that was all that mattered for now.

* * *

Anna had fallen back asleep shortly after their conversation, she still felt exhausted from the drugs that were in her system. Elsa was reassured enough to let the girl sleep without having to watch her, she decided it was a good time to talk to Kristoff- she had basically hung up on her worried friend after he gave her directions to Hans'.

Elsa sat on the couch in the living room, Olaf jumping up beside her and curling into a ball. She absentmindedly stroked the cat while going through her calls to click on Kristoff's name.

"Elsa!" He answered almost immediately.

"Hey," She said, "Before you yell at me, _I'm sorry_."

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried. "Please tell me you saw what's been on TV?"

Elsa felt her heart drop.

_What? Did Hans out her…Oh god, oh god._

"No?" She paused, trying to breathe. "What happened?"

She could hear Kristoff exhale heavily, "Somebody called the cops because they found Hans completely _beaten to shit_ …" He paused. " _I wonder who that was._ "

Elsa relaxed slightly- if Kristoff was making jokes, her identity wasn't in danger. "What _happened_ , Kristoff?"

"When they got there, they found a bunch of weird drugs hidden away in the basement with those black snowflakes on the bags."

_No way._

"What do you mean, 'weird drugs', what _kind…_ when I was there people were hopped up on _something_ …but I just assumed it was _normal_ stuff."

"That's the thing, they don't know what it is… It's something _new_."

Elsa didn't reply right away, processing everything Kristoff was telling her.

"Did you know Hans was involved with these black snowflake guys?" She then asked.

She couldn't imagine her best friend ever getting into something like this- the thought seemed impossible.

"No." He answered right away, "I knew he was into some shady stuff, like dealing…but nothing like _this._ _"_

"Where is he now, was he arrested?" She asked.

Elsa never wanted to see those stupid side-burns again, but if it meant finding a lead on this gang, it was her only option- besides at this point she was sure he would be too afraid to hide anything from her- whether she showed up as the Snow Queen or not.

"He wasn't there when the police arrived, somebody got him out of there. I haven't been able to reach him though."

_Damn it. At least he isn't in jail…_

"Shit, thanks for telling me this." She said, leaning back against the couch.

"No problem…do you have any idea what these guys are up too?"

"No idea," Elsa admitted. "This is the most information I've managed to get so far…"

Kristoff chuckled, his lighthearted spirit still prominent even in the most serious situations, "maybe I should be your side-kick or something. _Snow Queen and Ice Man_!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head at his immaturity.

Kristoff grew serious again, "You never told me what happened though, why did you go over there anyway?"

Elsa quickly explained to him what had happened to Anna and she could hear her friend grinding his teeth on the other line.

"I can't believe I let that _dick_ be on my paintball team." He hissed.

"She's okay now," Elsa sighed. "But you have to promise you'll contact me if you hear _anything_ about Hans, okay?"

"Of course," Kristoff replied.

"Thanks…" Elsa couldn't stop the sudden surge of admiration she had for her friend, "I'm really glad I can talk to you about this stuff, I'd be pretty lost without _Ice Man_ around."

Kristoff's bellowing laughter made Elsa grin happily, "No problem. But don't go getting all corny on me, you know I can't handle that kind of stuff."

* * *

Elsa took to hanging out in her room for the rest of the night, scrolling through Tumblr while listening to the voices through her scanner.

"Two suspects were seen tagging walls throughout the downtown area- more black snowflakes by the looks of it."

Elsa's head snapped to attention and in a flash she was on her feet, heading out the door.

_You're not going to get away this time…it's about time I got some answers._


	11. Secrets

Elsa stepped outside into the chill of the night, heading down the driveway, which was dimly lit by the porch lights. She glanced back to the door, her worry about Anna still floating in the back of her mind as if she half expected her sister to burst through the door, asking where she was going. Elsa hurried over to her car, slipping into the backseat to change.

She shoved aside the empty drink cans and crumpled newspapers, leaning back along the length of the seat to struggle into the tight pants, tossing her jeans onto the floor. Elsa grunted in frustration, shifting uncomfortably until they were fit around her waist. She then pulled out her jacket and mask. The cloak sat at bottom of the bag, wrinkled and rejected. The sight of it now made her angry, how did she have the _nerve_ to flaunt around in a flashy cape- this wasn't a comic book- she could hardly save her own sister for Christ sake.

In all honesty, she never took the accessory seriously- it was a present from Kristoff, he had given it to her as more of a joke when she first started doing things like _this_.

Elsa missed the time when things were easier; when nobody knew her alter ego and she could roam the streets without being attacked like a celebrity.

Elsa shook her head; this wasn't a time to start feeling nostalgic.

She shoved the bag onto the floor before getting out of the car, zipping up her jacket and throwing the hood over her head- taking off towards the downtown area.

Elsa glided smoothly over the city buildings, her feet quick to create a path of ice where one roof ended, building an icy connection to the next and leaving streaks of snowflakes behind her as the path melted away in her absence.

She quickly found herself in the familiar area where she had counter-tagged some of the black snowflakes. The sounds of sirens were a reasonable distance behind her, confirming that the police must still be searching for the gang members as well.

_I can't let them get arrested._

She scanned the alleys from the high rise- her heartbeat jumping when she could make out two silhouettes spraying the walls of an alley in a careless manner. Elsa hovered by the edge of the nearest roof, watching them closely while she listened to the sirens, as they got louder. The two men dropped the empty spray cans when they were finished and started running back through the alley, weaving their way around the hidden areas, careful to avoid the main streets.

Elsa followed them quietly, shadowing their presence as they made their way further into the downtown area, where the streets were busier with club life. When she realized they were now heading for the main road- crowded with people waiting to get into bars- she had to intervene, or she would lose them for sure. Elsa watched as they made a turn down a long alley that opened up at the main road before she swooped down on a ramp of ice, landing a few feet in front of them, successfully blocking their path. The two men came to a halt- one turning on his heels to sprint in the other direction.

_Get over here!_

Elsa chuckled to herself as she launched out a ray of frosty wind like Scorpion- though instead of impaling him, the swirls of snow hardened to ice around his ankles, causing him to face-plant onto the ground with a wail.

The second man watched with a bewildered expression before whipping his head back to Elsa- eyes wide with fear.

"I wouldn't run…" She warned, taking a step forward.

He lifted his hands up in surrender backing up as she approached.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't tell me what I want to know, I _will."_

"What do you _want_?" He whimpered as Elsa forced him to back up against the alley wall- casting a glance to his friend, who struggled to free his limbs from their icy trap.

Elsa paused for a moment, his voice sounded vaguely familiar to her.

She narrowed her eyes, reaching out to yank the hood off his head and gasped when she realized it was the same guy she had harassed at Hans's party- Kristoff's paintball friend.

Elsa stepped back suddenly, fearful that he would recognize who she was. He looked at her with a confused expression before suddenly yanking a knife out from his jacket and lashing out at Elsa's face.

She hissed; jerking her head back- not fast enough to dodge the blade entirely- the knife managed to graze her cheek, the feeling of warm wetness spreading from under her mask.

_You've done it now you little shit._

Elsa growled, aiming a hand to his back as he attempted to flee, she shot a thick chunk of ice that slammed into his back, knocking the wind out of him as he fell forward onto his knees. Elsa stalked up to him, grabbing the back of his collar with an icy grip before slamming him back against the wall with a tight hold around his neck.

"Are you really that _stupid?_ " She snarled, a smirk tugging at her lips as his expression returned to pure fright.

"Look, I don't know anything!" He cried. "I just get paid to tag the walls, _they_ don't tell us anything! I have nothing to do with the _black ice_."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "Who is _they,_ what the fuck is _black ice?"_

The boy choked against her grip and Elsa loosened her hold slightly, her free hand releasing waves of ice that froze his hands to the wall- in case he got anymore stupid ideas and tried to stab her again- she let her other arm drop, stepping back slightly but still holding a menacing glower.

"It's the drug they make, that's what they call it." He said desperately.

" _Shut the fuck up_ you idiot!" The other man yelled from the ground.

Elsa turned on him again, launching a bolt of ice that connected to his skull, knocking him unconscious.

" _Continue."_

The boy swallowed thickly, "I don't know who they are, _really_ , I'm telling the truth! My friend got a small batch to sell around this area, but he got busted…" He paused. "We're just doing this so they won't _kill_ him for losing their stuff!"

_He's talking about Hans._

Elsa let out of huff of frustration, lifting a hand to touch her stinging cheek, her fingers meeting the warmth of her own blood.

The sound of sirens approached in the distance and Elsa swore under her breath.

_Not now, dammit!_

The boy began tugging his arms against the icy hold.

"Let me go! Please, I can't be arrested. I'm already on probation!"

Elsa laughed, tempted to just let the two stay here frozen, but she knew that if they were caught, Hans would probably be tortured or even killed. And as much as Elsa hated him, she couldn't let him die because of her. He was also her best bet at finding out any more information about this black ice stuff. She let out an agitated sigh, melting away the ice around the two men and watched closely as he hurried to pick up his unconscious friend and take off back through the alley.

_At least I got something out of this…_

Elsa quickly propelled herself away when the sirens were around the corner, avoiding the flashlights that searched through the dark alleys as she glided back over the high rise toward her home.

She touched her cheek again, cringing when the wound responded with a stinging sensation to her touch.

_Great…how the hell do I explain this to Anna?_

* * *

Elsa walked slowly up the driveway as she removed her outfit, opening the backdoor of her car to grab the jeans she had discarded earlier. She slipped them back on before shoving the rest of her outfit back into her bag and closing the car door. She smoothed out her sweater and made her way to the front door, reaching up to hold a hand over her cheek before quietly prying the door open and slipping inside.

"Elsa?" Anna called from the living room.

_Shit._

"I-uh, yeah, its me…" She awkwardly responded, heading straight to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Elsa frowned at her reflection in the mirror- the cut left a bright red streak across her cheek, mattered with blood.

She bit her lip against the pain as she began wiping the blood away with a wet cloth.

"Elsa?" Her sister called again, this time from outside the bathroom.

"Just…hold on." She answered, grinding her teeth.

"Where were you?" Anna asked, voice slightly muffled by the frame.

"I…went to see Kristoff at work." She replied, mentally facepalming herself for her terrible lie.

Anna remained silent for a minute, "Are you okay?"

_Damn this girl reads you like a book._

"I just…got a small cut." Elsa admitted before opening the door to face her sister, she would have found out eventually either way.

Anna's curious expression changed to panic, her eyes widening at the sight of the gash on the older girl's cheek.

"Elsa!" She gasped.

Elsa averted her gaze, staring at the floor as she pushed past Anna, heading toward the living room and collapsing onto the couch. Anna followed closely behind her, nearly sitting on top of Elsa as she reached out of grab her sister by the shoulders.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Elsa struggled to think of a response, opening her mouth but falling silent when she felt Anna tentatively touch her cheek. Elsa cringed slightly at the touch, her sister muttering an apology- instead moving to hold the girl's uninjured side.

Anna's teal eyes bore into hers, the younger girl searching Elsa's face, waiting for a response. Elsa felt her heart quicken- her face growing hot due to Anna's lingering fingers- she swallowed before speaking.

"Just some jerks tried to jump me."

Anna's expression softened, it was a believable lie, the crime rate in Arendelle was through the roofs, and it wasn't _entirely_ a lie either. "You're okay, right?" she whispered softly, her eyes growing sad at the knowledge that her sister was attacked.

Elsa's heart clenched, she placed a cool hand over her sister's and nodded. "I'm fine, I can handle a few losers."

Anna tried to smile but instead, tears began to well in her eyes and she leaned forward, hugging the blond tightly.

"You always come rescue me," she said softly, pausing to sniffle against the tears. "But I just wasted my time sleeping while you got jumped."

Elsa felt overwhelmed by the surge of feelings she felt for Anna, she hugged her back, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Don't worry," she soothed. "Remember, _I'm tough."_

Anna tightened her fingers around the back of Elsa's sweater before she pulled back to look at her. "You can't take on the world alone, Els. Everybody needs to be saved now and again. Even the Snow Queen too, I'm sure."

Elsa didn't know how to respond, the emotions she felt were too overwhelming- the desire to just kiss her sister was threatening to take over. All she wanted to do was be able to admit everything, give in and seek help from the girl she cherished… She had Kristoff, sure.

But closing herself off from Anna was beginning to destroy her slowly. She could tell that Anna knew as well, that her older sister didn't tell her everything about her life.

Anna wanted to ask but the fear of Elsa pushing her even further away always stopped her.

Anna could see the look on Elsa's face- the expression she carried when she felt as though she had to escape her presence. Anna smiled at her, leaning in to lightly kiss her uninjured cheek. Elsa froze, her stomach doing flips while her pulse went wild. She swallowed back the desires, turning her head to the side- she couldn't look at Anna anymore or she was sure she would give in.

Anna stayed close though, weaving her fingers between Elsa's, silently begging her not to leave. "Lets watch a movie?"

Elsa couldn't deny her, as much as she felt the urge to hide in her room, the desire to stay by Anna's side won over for once and she nodded, squeezing Anna's hand lightly, her heart surging with warmth at the bright smile that appeared on the girl's face.

_How much longer can you hide this from her?_


	12. Cotton Candy

_A hand pushed against Elsa's chest, backing her up against the alley wall. She swallowed, only hoping that the girl in front of her couldn't feel her pounding heart. Anna slid her fingers teasingly slow down the front of Elsa's jacket, hooking her arm around the older girl's waist and pressing her body flush against Elsa's._

_Elsa's head was spinning, her body burning with lust. Her breath hitched when her sister leaned in slowly, raising her free hand to gently begin pulling down her mask. Elsa's hand jolted up, grabbing her wrist, stopping the girl from exposing her face._

" _It's okay." Anna whispered. "I know it's you Elsa. I've always known."_

_Elsa's grip loosened, her limbs felt weak from how lightheaded she was. Anna smiled, pulling down the mask, her warm fingers caressing Elsa's cheek softly before a predatory look crossed her face- Anna's tongue flashed out, licking her lips before her mouth was quickly upon the blonde's- kissing her feverishly._

_Elsa's mind went blank; starts bursting in shades of pink and blue- matching the taste of the cotton candy lip balm her sister always wore._

_She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth at the feel of Anna's tongue lightly pressing against her lips- asking for entry._

_The Snow Queen opened her mouth, her chest swelled with heat at the sensation. The desire was too much, all the times she had imagined doing this with Anna- it had been Elsa in control._

_But the way the younger girl kept her pressed against the wall- unzipping her jacket to touch the cool skin of her waist- was too much too bear, the passion swelled in her chest, making it hard to breathe. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders, fingers weaving into auburn locks, holding her impossibly close as their tongues battled for dominance. Anna pulled back slightly-panting and flushed as she moved her hand to pull down Elsa's mask further, kissing her way down the older girl's jaw while Elsa struggled to simply hold herself up as her legs trembled. Anna bit down softly on her throat causing Elsa to bite her lip and throw her head back._

" _A-Anna."_

* * *

Elsa's eyes flung open, her heart pounding, body burning. She looked around disorientated, finding herself still on the couch- where she had fallen asleep watching a movie with Anna. She then realized that her sister was still next to her, looking at Elsa with a mischievous grin.

Elsa felt her stomach clench, face beginning to burn with embarrassment as she realized that she had said the girl's name out loud.

_You didn't just say it. You practically moaned her name._

"Safe to say that you were dreaming about me?" Anna asked in a teasing tone.

Elsa's hands flung up to her face, covering her eyes from her sister's gaze- the humiliation she felt made her want to run away or at least hide her face.

Anna giggled, reaching forward to gently attempt to pry Elsa's hands away, sighing when Elsa tensed in response.

"Els, _come on_. It's fine, why are you embarrassed? I think it's _adorable_ that you actually dreamt about _me_." Anna said, stroking a thumb over her sister's cool knuckles.

Elsa sighed, lowering her hands slowly- her gaze directed to the floor, her face feeling even more flushed from her sister's words.

"What was it about?"

_Oh god._

"I don't remember…" she lied, finally looking up to meet her sister's unconvinced look that quickly turned to a frown as she pulled her arms back.

Anna didn't reply for a moment- then her hands tensed around her sister's which caused Elsa to look up at her.

"You can't even tell me about a _damn dream?_ " She said, agitated- her gaze growing cold. "How _many_ secrets do you have to keep from me?"

Elsa blinked, only able to stare at her sister- unable to respond to her sudden outburst.

"Anna, I-"

Anna shook her head, " _I try so hard, Elsa_! I don't know why you always do this, one minute were laughing and having a great time and then the next you're running away, going out for hours- doing _god knows what!"_ She yelled, flinging her arms up in the air and standing up from the couch. "Hell, I wouldn't know because you never _talk_ to me without me approaching you first!" Her hands were shaking now, briskly wiping away the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

Elsa's heart throbbed, her entire core jolted with the sudden panic of the situation- consuming her with anxiety. She remained paralyzed, staring at her little sister like an idiot.

Anna's breathing was heavy, she fell silent, waiting for Elsa to say something but when the blonde didn't reply she let out an angry growl and turned to leave.

In a flash, Elsa jumped up to her feet, grabbing her sister's wrist- turning the younger girl around and pulling her against her chest- arms wrapping tightly around her. Anna resisted, pushing against her sister's hold but Elsa was stronger, refusing to let go- pressing her face against Anna's shoulder, ignoring the pain from her cut cheek.

" _Anna, please. I'm sorry."_ She begged, "please, don't be mad at me…I cant deal with that."

"Then why do you do this to me?" She cried, "This hot-cold thing, _I_ can't deal with _that!"_ She stopped resisting her sister though, grabbing handfuls of the girl's shirt and sobbing against her shoulder, "You're all I got, Els. And I'm sick of constantly being confused about how you feel about me. You act like being around me is a chore, but you freak out and worry about me all the time."

The fluctuations of Anna's sudden tantrum only made it harder for Elsa to control her emotions, she could feel her grasp slipping- all her reasoning as to why it was important to keep Anna in the dark meant nothing if she would lose her by doing so.

"Anna, I told you." She tried softly, "I care about you so much… _You're all I have too_ , and I'd do anything for you."

Anna shook her head, "Anything _but_ open up to me."

Elsa felt like the words had impaled her in the chest, she couldn't keep doing this to Anna; she had to tell her something- but how could she?

_Where would I start… oh by the way, I'm the Snow Queen- you know the girl who kissed you? Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention that but it just so happens I'm also madly in love with you._

Elsa inhaled deeply, pulling back to place her hands on Anna's shoulders while the younger girl looked up at her with a desperate expression. The words were burning on the edge of her tongue but her inner turmoil suffocated the small chance she had at admitting anything to Anna.

Anna watched her closely, seeing how much Elsa was struggling- she sighed- "I don't want to push you away even more… I'm sorry, I just lost it." She shook her head, "I just want us to be _closer_ …"

_Look at what you did, jackass. She's blaming herself for your crap._

"Anna, you don't have to apologize. It's _my_ fault."

Anna moved her hands to wipe away her tears again before gently holding her sister's face, mindful to avoid the gash on her cheek.

"Just promise me something, okay?"

"Anything." Elsa breathed.

"You'll spend more time with me, you don't have to tell me what's going on with you if you _really_ cant… But I at least want to be able to see you more." She paused. "That might sound stupid... I know we live together but I feel like I'm always _missing_ you. I mean- even _Kristoff_ sees you more than I do."

_She's too good for you._

No matter what Elsa seemed to do, Anna was always there, waiting to be let in- never pushing her for answers, even though it clearly upset her way more than she let on.

Elsa felt so horrible for having to treat her sister this way. The only thing she wanted was for them to be together, and make her happy… but she can't, not the way she _really_ wanted too.

But she had to promise her this, if nothing else.

"Okay." Elsa whispered, clenching her jaw- attempting not to cry from all the emotional stimulation she's felt over the past five minutes.

Anna's face lit up and she leaned in, pressing a kiss to her sister's cheek that left the girl breathless.

The two lingered by each other for a moment longer before Elsa awkwardly stepped back before she would be too overwhelmed by her sister's closeness. She exhaled heavily, finally beginning to calm down after their seemingly random argument. Anna kept her eyes on her, watching her almost expectantly- as if she was waiting for the moment Elsa would flee to her room, disregarding everything that had just happened.

"D-do you want to play some video games?" The older girl awkwardly suggested, feeling slightly embarrassed by lame attempt at spending more time together.

"I'd love to!"

Elsa smiled, watching Anna rush back to the couch to grab one of the the Xbox controllers before curling up in her favorite spot, knees pressed against her chest.

She looked back at Elsa, patting the space next to her.

 _And you thought_ your _emotions were all over the place._

Elsa couldn't help but feel almost amused at how quickly her little sister's mood could change. She walked over to the TV, leaning down by the pile of games to pick through them. "What do you want to play?"

Anna thought for a minute, "What's your favorite?"

_That narrows it down..._

After a moment, Elsa smirked to herself, grabbing the case on top of the pile and placing the CD into the Xbox.

She picked up one of the controllers and took a seat next to her sister, stiffening slightly when Anna closed the space between them so they're sides were touching.

Elsa held the controller in a tight grip, praying that she could last a few rounds of Mortal Kombat without having a heart attack.

To her surprise, Anna picked up the game fairly quickly- even managing to keep the blonde on her toes throughout the few rounds they played.

" _No!_ You can't do that!" Anna shrieked.

" _Fatality_!" The deep voice of the game announcer called to which Elsa couldn't resist throwing her arms up in the air with a cheer- feeling more excited about playing a video game than she had in a long time- Anna was even better than Kristoff was.

Elsa then realized that she was a little _too_ excited about the game and she settled back against the couch, turning her head away quickly when she noticed Anna glaring at her in a playful manner.

"Sorry," Elsa said. "I just...kinda get into it sometimes."

Anna laughed, "I think it's cute. I can hear you sometimes- talking to Kristoff when you play, I always wanted to watch but..."

Elsa's shoulders dropped, a wave of guilt washing over her. She shook it away and forced herself to smile at her sister, "Well I can definitely say you're better than he is. But don't tell him that, he'll get mad."

Anna looked at her with an affectionate gaze that made Elsa's pulse race, "Thanks, Els." She then turned back to the TV with a look of determination. "I'm going to win this time."

* * *

The two girls played a few more rounds and after a while Elsa decided to have mercy on her poor sister and let her win a match. Anna cheered in triumph and Elsa simply laughed at how adorable she was. Her sister then put the controller down, rubbing her eyes after having stared at the TV for so long. Elsa was used to the glare though, having spent far more time playing video games and browsing through Tumblr for her eyes to burn.

"Els, you promised to spend more time with me, so can you do something with me tomorrow?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Like what?" Elsa asked, quirking an eyebrow at her sister who began to appear nervous to make her request.

"You wont back out? You'll come with me, _no matter what_?" She pressed, avoiding the question.

Elsa rolled her eyes and nodded, "Sure, where are we going?"

Anna eyed her carefully- a devilish grin spreading across her cheeks now that she had trapped the blonde with her words. "I have a staff party, and _you're_ coming with me."

_Oh no. What have you gotten yourself into now?_

Elsa narrowed her eyes, suddenly feeling as though Anna had deliberately thrown a fit earlier to rope her into coming to her staff party- her sister knew how much she hates clubs and would have definitely refused the invitation under any other circumstance.

But Elsa knew that wasn't true, at least not _entirely._ She could see how hurt Anna was before- leaving Elsa's only option to comply to her sister's request, unable to stop the small smile tug at her lips at the sight of Anna's excitement.


	13. Red Lotus

Elsa stood in her room, staring at her reflection in the mirror that hung on her wall. She let out a disgruntled groan; removing her shirt for the fourth time- tossing it across the room as she continued to rummage through the messy pile of clothes that covered her bedroom floor. Elsa grabbed a white blouse, shaking out the wrinkles before slipping it on and buttoning it up quickly. She then gave herself a dissatisfied once over- her gaze landing on the cut that streaked across her cheek.

_Just great…_

She growled at the mark, debating if she should try to cover it up with make-up but deciding against it, due to the wound still being quite fresh.

"This is as good as it gets…" She said, turning to look at Olaf- who sat at the edge of her bed- intrigued by his owner's unusual panic about her physical appearance.

"Elsa are you _ready_ yet?" Her sister's impatient voice called from downstairs.

Elsa took a deep breath, fixing the collar of the blouse and rolling up the sleeves to her elbows- mentally attempting to prepare herself for the night she was about to have- though it only made her feel more anxious.

The blonde lazily smoothed out the fabric once more, tucking the ends into the waistband of the tight jeans she wore before she placed light kiss on Olaf's head, opening the door to her room.

Elsa descended the stairs deliberately slow, her eyes falling onto her sister's figure- who stood leaning against the front door. Elsa swallowed nervously at the sight of the younger girl, body growing warm with the immense attraction she felt.

Her sister wore a short black skirt that barely grazed the top of her knees as well as a tight black shirt that hugged her torso in the best of ways. The heated feeling grew even stronger when her eyes met Anna's- her sister giving her _alluring_ look.

Elsa stopped at the bottom of the steps, nervously rubbing her hands together. "Um, _do I look okay,_ with the stupid cut and all?" she asked awkwardly- her gaze shifting to the floor when Anna didn't say anything.

"You look… _sexy."_ Her sister finally replied.

Elsa's eyes shot up at the words, her face completely flushed. Anna giggled at the sight of her embarrassed sister, pushing off the door to grab Elsa by the hand.

"You, uh- look _really good_ too." The blonde blurted out, her sister squeezing her fingers in reply.

Anna grabbed her coat, as well Elsa's, even though the blonde never wore the thing, before the two headed out the front door and over to Elsa's car.

* * *

Elsa drove toward Anna's workplace in silence, her mind busy trying to control the apprehension brewing in the pit of her stomach. She clenched at the steering wheel nervously, trying to sustain the icy urge that desired to be released. Anna fiddled with the radio, flipping through the stations until she stopped at one playing upbeat EDM music. Elsa glanced at her younger sister, relaxing slightly when she noticed just how excited she looked- fidgeting in her seat, knee tapping to the beat of the song. Anna noticed the older girl looking at her and she smiled brightly at her.

"I'm really glad you're actually coming with me." She said.

"Did I _really_ have a _choice_?" The blonde teased.

"Nope." Anna laughed, "But that doesn't change how happy I am, you're going to have fun, Els. I promise."

Elsa exhaled heavily, letting her sister's words sooth her- that is until she felt a warm hand rest atop her thigh, fingers tapping to the rhythm of the bass.

They arrived at the club shortly after, Elsa pulling up to the sidewalk and parking a few feet away from the entrance. Anna gave her leg a quick squeeze before getting out of the car, waiting at the edge of the sidewalk for the older girl. Elsa got out of the car quickly- before the voice in her head could convince her to escape while she had the chance. Anna waited until she was close enough to loop an arm through the blonde's and tug her toward the entrance.

Anna was immediately greeted by many friendly voices, a few even calling Elsa's name in a pleasantly surprised tone.

The club was already pumping with music, the lights hopping nuances of color in sync with the sound. After her little sister made the tour around the club, saying hello to all her co-works, she tightened her grip around Elsa's arm, guiding her over to the bar where she smacked a hand down onto the counter. "We want shots!" she cheered with a wink to her sister, moving behind the counter to look through the bottles of liquor.

Elsa's eyes widened, they haven't even been here for five minutes and already she wanted to run away. "Anna, I don't want to drink."

Anna's head jerked up to look at her with a smirk. "Come on, Elsa. You're going to have way more fun, _please_ drink with me?"

Elsa frowned at her sister, finding it more and more difficult to deny her requests- especially with just how incredibly irresistible she appeared now. "How are we going to get home?" She asked, struggling to think of any other excuse to use.

Anna just rolled her eyes, turning her head back to alcohol, a wicked grin crossing her face as she raised a bottle of tequila to her sister.

_You've got to be kidding…she's going to kill you._

Elsa watched with a dreadful face as her sister filled two shot glasses to the brim with the dark liquid, inching one toward Elsa before she maneuvered back around the counter to stand next to her.

"Come on, Els. _Don't be a baby_."

Elsa rolled her eyes, giving Anna a look that meant she would be facing _hell_ to make up for this evening.

She then awkwardly picked up the small glass when Anna did, holding it to her lips until she saw her sister quickly throw it back.

Elsa hesitated for a moment until Anna began staring at her expectantly; giggling when Elsa swallowed the shot- cringing against the burning trail it left down her throat. She coughed against the gag reflex, slamming the glass down and pushing it away.

Anna laughed at her reaction, rubbing the side of Elsa's arm. " _See_! Not so bad, _is it_?"

"That was _horrible_." She spat.

But she couldn't lie- the warmth of the alcohol quickly began to spread a comforting heat through her core- the sensation new and exciting from the usual cool temperature she kept.

* * *

It didn't take much for the blonde to begin feeling the effects of the drinks Anna kept handing her- always sure that the older girl had something to sip on.

But she drew the line when Anna requested that they dance- she held firm- her back pressed against the wall while Anna attempted to tug her by the hand toward the open floor. Her sister's cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and she pouted dramatically at the older girl. Elsa merely laughed, finding Anna's childish behavior more charming than convincing.

The warmth coursing through her body certainly began to ebb at the control of her inhibitions but there was _no way_ she was going to dance- even if it _was_ with Anna.

_You have to control yourself._

" _Go, Anna_." Elsa chuckled, "I'll just watch."

Anna puffed out her cheeks, "But I don't wanna dance _alone._ I want to dance with _you."_

"It's not happening. You can dance with your friends, you've hardly even spoken to them the whole night anyway."

Anna stepped closer to her, lifting her sister's hand and pressing it against her hot cheek, "That's because I like being with _you_ way more."

Elsa swallowed harshly- her already hot body throbbing with heat, the buzz she felt making it even more difficult to resist her urge to jump on her sister right there.

She could feel the tips of her fingers begin to buzz with the frosty sensation, the hand holding her drink began to freeze the glass- the already cool refreshment icing over- while she fought against her powers that threatened to release from the fingers Anna held.

Elsa pulled her hand away, shoving it behind her back before shaking her head in refusal once more.

Anna's shoulders dropped, her comic act becoming genuine when she realized there really was no convincing the older girl.

" _Fine_." Anna groaned, finally giving up.

Elsa was expecting her sister to stomp away toward the dance floor without her but instead Anna stepped toward her again- a new look of determination crossing her face.

She reached out, her fingers hooking around the collar of Elsa's blouse as she leaned up toward the older girl. "If you won't _dance_ with me, then _at least_ do another shot with me."

Elsa stuttered to come up with a response, her mind blanking from the closeness of Anna- the feeling of her gentle breath against her neck wiping all possibility of denying the request. Elsa managed to nod and allowed herself be pulled back over to the bar which was now vacant- everybody else busy on the dance floor.

Elsa watched as Anna moved behind the bar to grab a few things. Her sister returned with a wedge of lime, a saltshaker and the tequila from earlier. Elsa became even more confused when her little sister hopped up onto the counter before her familiar devilish grin tugged at her lips.

"What are _you_ _doing_?" Elsa asked, placing her drink down when it began to freeze over again from her sudden apprehension.

" _You're_ going to do a _body shot_."

_Oh god, oh god. No._

Elsa's heart stopped and restarted at rapid fire. "Anna-"

"No!" Anna interrupted quickly, " _you're doing this, Elsa_. You didn't want to dance, so this is the bargain."

_Bargain? This is damn torture!_

Elsa's eyes darted to the door as she debated literally just running away before Anna grabbed her wrist, forcing the blonde to meet her heated gaze. " _You're going to like it_." She husked.

Elsa could only stare at the girl as she picked up the lime, pressing it along her neck before placing it gently between her lips. Anna leaned back against the table, grabbing the salt and pouring a generous amount along the streak on her neck before lifting her shirt to expose her belly button. Elsa dragged her gaze down Anna's frame- her mouth becoming dry at the sight of her sister's toned, freckled stomach.

"You know what to do?" Anna asked around the slice of lime when Elsa still hadn't moved.

Elsa nodded- completely dumbfounded, her trembling hands reaching for the tequila, holding the bottle in an icy death grip as she nervously poured the golden liquid onto her sister's naval.

Elsa bit her lip when Anna's stomach flinched from the contact, her sister letting out a small gasp before giggling. " _Sorry_ , it's just _cold_."

Elsa put the bottle down, her whole body rocking with waves of both icy anxiety and heated arousal.

_You have no idea._

She took a deep breath, moving toward Anna's neck- sparing a glance to her sister's flushed face- immediately regretting the decision when Anna met her eyes with a look that was almost seductive.

Before Elsa could start hyperventilating or let her racing thoughts catch up with the reality of what she was about to do- she leaned forward, tongue flashing out against the trail of salt. The sharp intake of air from Anna mixed with the feeling of her sister's pulse now racing against her lips made Elsa falter- head feeling clouded over by the sudden haze of lust. She moved her lips along the trail slowly, unable to resist the urge to suck lightly against the hot skin against her tongue. She felt Anna's throat rumble in a low moan, a hand gripping the back of her shirt.

_What the fuck are you doing!_

Elsa pulled away before the taste could fade from her lips- she shifted over to Anna's stomach- once again pressing her cool mouth against her sister's skin, sucking up the cold liquid and licking the remaining drops away. Elsa swallowed, the burning taste hardly noticeable compared to the scorching passion she already felt.

She looked back at Anna- who closed her eyes when Elsa moved closer to her- The blonde ghosted above her sister's face, Anna's breath against her lips washing away the protesting voices in her head as she closed the distance between them- feeling Anna's mouth open slightly as Elsa's teeth wrapped around the wedge. The hot hand on her back tightened when their lips lightly brushed and Elsa suddenly jerked back, realizing what she was about to do. Anna's eyes fluttered open, her breath heavy while she stared at Elsa who quickly removed the lime from her mouth. The blinding arousal now replaced with utter panic. Elsa stumbled backwards when Anna moved to sit up and reach out to her.

_What the fuck are you doing! What have you done!_

The overwhelming urge to flee finally won over and Elsa whipped around, heading straight for the door- ignoring Anna's desperate calls after her as the freckled girl scrambled off the counter to pursue her.

She had to get away from her sister, had to escape from sight- the frozen energy inside of her was ready to burst- pulsing in sync with her wild heartbeat.


	14. Overflow

Elsa shouldered her way past the door, too scared to touch anything directly with her hands- afraid her fragile grasp on her control would slip at the contact. The night brought a refreshing breeze, causing the blonde to take deep breaths- the heated atmosphere of the club leaving her dizzy and overwhelmed. The refreshing moment was soon over when she heard Anna call her name again, glancing back to catch a glimpse of her little sister charging after her before the doors stopped swinging. Elsa panicked, eyes darting around the streets for a possible escape. She started running, about to take off on a ramp of ice when Anna burst through the doors. "Elsa! Wait, _please!"_

Elsa ground her teeth, coming to a stop, unable to look back at the girl- she could still feel the alcohol lightly numbing her body, making all of her emotional sensations super charged.

Hearing Anna's desperate plea made her want to cry and get away even more. Her gaze locked onto her car parked a few feet away and Anna immediately knew what her sister was thinking.

"Elsa, don't you fucking _dare_!" She hissed, taking a step toward the girl.

When she heard Anna attempting to approach her, her mind was already made up. Elsa ran toward her car, fumbling to unlock the door and get inside the drivers seat. She could see her sister through the windshield, a look of disbelief morphing into panic when Elsa started the engine.

_You really fucked this up._

_I'm sorry Anna…_

Elsa floored it, slamming her foot down onto the gas pedal, a slick sheet of ice expanding under her feet, frozen fractals growing around her seat. Elsa tried to keep her eyes focused on the road and hold her hands steady but her arms shook with the tremors of sobs that overwhelmed her.

The tears made her vision blurry and even more unfocused than before- but that didn't stop the blonde from tearing through the streets, the city a blur of faded walls and fearful people jumping back as she raced past. She managed to make it to Kristoff's store, she knew he would still be working but when she pulled up to the building it was strangely vacant, all the lights off- the inside empty. Elsa bit her lip, ignoring the pain, not even caring if she started bleeding or not.

She wanted to punch herself in the face, she was depending so much on Kristoff being here that she didn't even think about what to do if he wasn't. Who else did she have to turn to? _Nobody_. Her best friend was gone and the girl she loved more than anyone probably hated her now.

_You're pathetic._

Elsa remained idle in the parking lot for a while, as if she expected her friend to show up on some sixth sense that she needed him.

But Kristoff never came.

Elsa left, feeling angrier as she drove home, parking in the driveway- staring at the front door to her house. She felt as though she couldn't move from the seat, going inside would only make her feel worse.

She remained hunched over the steering wheel while she failed to stop the tears from flowing. She stayed like that until her head began to weakly throb from all the crying before she sucked in a deep breath, glancing to the clock- eyes widening when she realized she had been sitting there for over an hour. The clutch of guilt squeezed around her again, images of Anna flooding her mind.

_You just left her there…you fucking idiot._

No matter how far Elsa would run from her sister, she couldn't stay away for long, couldn't stop thinking about her the entire time they were apart. She needed Anna like a drug. Without the girl in her life, there was meaning she could find. She loved Anna so much but all she ever did was hurt her and push her away in fear that her feelings would destroy their relationship.

_The only thing destroying your relationship is this._

Elsa took a deep breath, starting the car again and backing out of the driveway, making her way back to Anna's club. Praying that the girl would still be there.

* * *

Elsa wasn't prepared for the immense pain that crushed her when she reached the club. She slowed down, pulling up against the sidewalk again- Anna was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk by the club, head held in her hands. Elsa's heart dropped at the sight, Anna had stayed there, waiting for Elsa to come back.

Elsa wished somebody could throw her off a building; anything would be better than the guilt she felt in this moment. Her heart stopped when Anna looked up from her hands, wiping the tears away and blinking rapidly at the sight of Elsa's car pulled up to the side. Anna shot up, staying still until Elsa finally moved to open the door and step outside. When the blonde stepped onto the side of the road, Anna went straight for her, stopping directly in front of her with a look of fury and relief mixed together. Elsa wasn't prepared for the sudden pain that struck her uninjured cheek- her face was knocked to the side, a hot stinging pain enveloping her cheek. Anna had slapped her, and slapped her _hard._

Elsa tentatively lifted a hand to rest over the burning mark, shocked that her little sister that actually struck her- but when she looked at Anna's face and saw the tears in her eyes again, teal orbs shimmering with not fury but heartache. Elsa knew she deserved more than a slap.

She couldn't pull her gaze away, the sight of her sister like this killed her- even more so when it was all her fault. Anna then broke down, lunging at the older girl- throwing her arms around her neck in a tight hug as she buried her face into her neck.

" _You fucking idiot_." Anna choked. " _I was so worried about you_. Don't you _ever_ do that to me again! …I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry Elsa_. I didn't mean to upset you, I pushed it too far...I just-" Her voice cracked and she had to take a shaky breath to continue. "I just wanted you to have a good time." A pause. " _With me."_

Elsa's body responded before her mind could process what her sister was saying- she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her impossibly close, trembling fingers gripping the fabric of her shirt.

_She thinks this is her fault. She never blames you. You can't do this to her anymore. She deserves to know- she deserves better than this…better than you._

Elsa couldn't respond right away, the pent up emotions were drowning her ability to speak- the familiar lump in her throat restricting her voice to a pathetic whimper as she held Anna, wishing she could only keep her even closer and never let go. Anna's grip tightened around her when Elsa still hadn't spoken. "Elsa, _please_ just tell me what I'm doing _wrong_."

Elsa clenched her jaw, shaking her head- not in refusal, but disagreeing with her sister's words.

She unwillingly pulled back, ice blue eyes locking with teal ones. Anna searched her face, seeking some sort of answer to all the questions she had. The younger girl could see the war behind the blue eyes; she wanted nothing more than to be let in- understand why her sister felt this way.

" _Anna…"_ Elsa began but her voice broke and she shut her eyes, biting her lip to stop it from trembling. She felt her sister's hand on her cheek, gently caressing the red mark where she had slapped her, urging the older girl to try again.

Elsa inhaled deeply, looking at the freckled girl again- she opened her mouth but the words weren't forming, her tongue felt like dead weight, unable to speak after all the years of hiding these words.

"Elsa, its okay. I'm not going anywhere- no matter what it is. _I love you."_

Elsa's heart clenched, the anxiety inside her finally exploding.

"Not the same way I love _you."_ She blurted- the only way she was capable of saying anything.

Anna blinked, confused by the statement. "What do you mean?" she asked, her expression shifting between the confusion and a sudden hopefulness. There was something else that sparked in the younger girl's eyes- something Elsa had seen once before.

_Desire?_

"The reason its so hard for me to be around you..." Elsa spoke again, her voice barely audible- it was the best she could do. "Is _because_ I love you…I'm _in_ love with you. Not in the way you feel. _Not how a sister should."_

Anna stared at her, registering what the older girl was saying. Elsa's body felt paralyzed- unable to believe that the words had actually left her. This wasn't a dream, she actually told Anna how she felt. Her heart raced, her core consumed by the ice-cold apprehension- the silence feeling like an eternity of stillness. Elsa couldn't hold her gaze anymore; she dropped her head, waiting for her sister to slap her again at the confession of her disgusting feelings. What she was not expecting was for the hand on her cheek to slowly move to her jaw, lifting the blonde's face up again. Elsa was about to apologize, berate herself for saying such things- but she was silenced by the feeling of Anna's warm lips crashing against hers, the younger girl kissing her with a sense of desperation that mirrored Elsa's.

The dreadful ice grip inside of her shattered- replaced by the unquenchable desire for her sister- her chest bursting with heat, surging through her every fiber as Anna's lips moved against hers. Elsa couldn't believe what was happening, her mind was blank- body responding purely on the overwhelming need she had for Anna.

_She's kissing you. She's fucking kissing you._

Elsa was consumed by a wave of lust, a predatory growl slipping past her lips as she pulled Anna against her again, nails digging into her sister's hips when Anna responded with a whimper of want- inhibitions long gone, all restraint thrown out the window the moment Anna's tongue pressed against her lips- asking for entry. Elsa opened her mouth to the girl, a moan escaping her when Anna's tongue pushed forcefully into her mouth. Elsa's body felt as though she was going to collapse from the sheer bliss she felt.

_This is really happening. This isn't a dream._


	15. Ecstasy and Agony

Anna's hands gripped the back of Elsa's head, holding the older girl closer, her fingers weaving through platinum locks as they kissed- mouths open, breathing heavily.

_You need to stop! You can't do this here!_

The world around them was non-existent until Elsa managed to break away, panting with her head now resting on her sister's shoulder. Everything was spinning; the sensations were too much too handle- she felt like she was about to burst- the heat inside of her was like a volcanic eruption. But she had to stop; they couldn't be seen kissing like this, in front of her sister's work place especially.

Somebody could come outside, and they were lucky nobody had already. The people passing were strangers, not sparing a second glance to the two. Anna's hands relaxed, moving to Elsa's shoulders. "We should get out of here…" She whispered, still out of breath.

Elsa nodded, taking a moment to recover before she lifted her head to look at her sister again. Anna's expression was consumed by the same intense lust she felt now- staring at Elsa with a hunger that made the older girl's knees weak. Elsa hesitantly removed her hands from Anna's waist, palms feeling significantly colder without the feel of her sister's warm skin against them any longer. Anna bit her lip, unwilling to move away from the girl- taking a moment to fix the blonde's collar that had popped up slightly from their frantic venture, before finally stepping back and moving around the side of the car to get into the passenger seat. Elsa's heart was still racing in her chest; she lowered herself back inside the car- aware of Anna staring at her while she tried to compose herself enough to start the engine without her hands shaking. When she closed the door, Elsa was trapped in the cloud of thick passion swirling around the two girls.

Driving earlier when she was still slightly drunk seemed easy compared to this- it required all of Elsa's focus to keep her eyes forward, senses concentrated on the road and not the soft breathing of her sister or the burning sensation of the younger girl undressing her with her eyes. They didn't speak, afraid that words would shatter the fragile bond that had been created. Even if Elsa wanted to say something, her mind was in a haze- no words forming around the intrusive thoughts screaming in her brain that Anna had actually kissed her- that her sister seemed to want her as much as she did.

She didn't want to break this seemingly perfect moment by spilling awkward words- attempting to understand what her sister was thinking right now. As much as she wanted to know- she would wait.

If Anna had managed to wait _this_ long- patient enough to hold out until Elsa was ready to come forth, she could manage this night- _at least_ this car ride.

* * *

As they got closer to their house, Elsa could see Kristoff's store in the distance, the lights were still off but out of a habit she had- she turned to look out the window, feeling her heart drop when she saw what was happening in the parking lot.

Elsa immediately noticed Kristoff's jeep now parked where it usually was, another car pulled up next to it. She felt fractals of frost begin to seep from her palms when she recognized who was getting out of that car.

_Hans._

Elsa passed too quickly- only able to see the two heading toward the front door before they were out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Anna's voice broke through the confusion and sudden boiling rage she felt spilling over inside. She looked at her sister, unable to answer- feeling Anna's hand move to caress her thigh, soothing only slightly the flurry of emotions that she was bombarded with.

_Kristoff, what the hell are you doing?_

She sped up then, franticly hurrying to get home- her plans of becoming lost in her new found connection with her sister were shattered.

 _Anna would have to wait again_ …

The guilt that washed over her at that thought was almost enough to stop her decision to go see Kristoff. _Almost._

Elsa knew her best friend too well; he was a sucker for a guilt trip. Even if he acted like he hated Hans now, they had been childhood friends and she was sure if Hans came to him, Kristoff would _at least_ hear him out.

But Elsa didn't trust Hans, not around _anybody_ she cared about. She would keep him away from her sister and her best friend at the cost of her life. Elsa pulled up into the driveway, taking a deep breath before looking at her little sister, Anna's face dropping at the recognition of Elsa's apologetic expression.

"You're leaving." Anna said simply, turning her head away when her lip began to tremble. " _After all of that…_ "

Elsa's heart broke at her words, she unbuckled her seat belt to turn her body, grabbing her sister's hand and squeezing it so the younger girl would look at her.

"Anna, I'm _not_ running away from you." She said, blue eyes boring into teal ones, hoping the intensity of her words would be seen there. "We're going to figure this out. Whatever _this_ is. I promise… _I just-_ " She stopped, unable to explain further without compromising the small trust she had regained.

If she said she was going to Kristoff, Anna would only become more upset- Elsa knew the younger girl had a sort of envy for her best friend- jealous of the time they spent together and how open the two were with each other.

"How can you do this?" Anna said weakly. "I was so terrified earlier, that maybe what I did was _too much_ \- that I scared you but then you seemed to want me _too_. But now you're pulling away again, right when I thought you finally opened up. _You keep confusing me, Elsa_!"

_She thinks you don't want her. God fucking dammit._

" _Anna._ " Elsa said sternly. "You have no idea how much I want this… how much _I want you."_

" _Then stay with me."_

Elsa felt torn- the longer she argued with her sister the less time she had to get to Kristoff.

"I know I don't have the right to ask, but I need you to wait a little longer… _please."_ Elsa said, her hands moving to hold her sister's freckled cheeks when the girl's head dropped at the request. Elsa gently lifted her face, swallowing painfully at the hurt she saw in Anna's eyes.

Elsa leaned in, lightly pressing her cool lips against Anna's in a kiss that was gentle. Unlike their lust-filled spell earlier, Elsa was careful, trying to somehow demonstrate how much she cared about her sister through this kiss, at least a little bit- she hoped.

Relief washed over her when Anna responded, fingers curling around Elsa's wrists as she kissed the blonde back, a little more urgently than the older girl- both pulling away before they could become lost in their desire once again.

"Okay." Anna breathed. "… _I trust you."_

The words that were meant to reassure Elsa only made her feel guiltier- despite the fact that she had managed to confess her feelings to Anna, she was still hiding the other most important part of her life from the girl. Elsa didn't deserve her sister's trust, or her love.

But still, Anna was here, always believing in her- loving her unconditionally regardless of her conflicting emotions. Elsa watched sadly as Anna got out of the car and headed inside, waiting for the door to close before she quickly reached into the back seat for her bag.

_You'll get there faster without the car._

Elsa left her car in the driveway, running down the road a bit before changing quickly in the street- thankful that no cars were passing at the time. She didn't want to risk changing in the car, in case Anna was watching her and saw her get out dressed as the Snow Queen.

_That would not end well._

She would have simply left without her disguise, but there were always people outside and she needed to be quick. Elsa took to racing down the side of the road on ice, blasts of snowy energy propelling her forward toward Kristoff.

* * *

When she reached his store, the lights were on, her heart racing at the sight of the scene playing out inside.

Kristoff stood a few feet away from Hans, his hands held in the air in a type of surrender while Hans thrashed about, kicking down racks- bags of chips and candy scattering across the floor. Elsa's first plan of approaching quietly was gone immediately.

Her protective instincts kicked in, causing her to burst through the door loudly- both men quickly looking at her with a shocked expression to the sudden intruder. Elsa was beside her friend in a flash, putting herself between him and Hans.

Kristoff's look of panic turned to fear when he recognized her. He opened his mouth, about to say something to her but was interrupted by Hans, who faced her with a sudden fury.

" _You!"_ He hissed. " _This is your fault! You ruined my fucking life!"_

Elsa stepped toward Hans, freezing completely when he pulled a gun from his jacket, pointing it directly at her.

"Try any of your frozen bullshit and I'll blow your head off, you bitch."

Elsa raised her hands tentatively, looking at Kristoff with a fearful expression, silently asking what the hell was going on.

" _Elsa, why did you come here_?" Kristoff asked, voice torn with agony.

Elsa was so lost. Whatever had been happening was much more intense than she expected and now she had a _gun_ pointed at her.

_What the fuck is going on?_

"Hans, don't do anything _stupid_." Elsa said, keeping her voice calm despite the heart attack she was having.

Hans clenched his jaw, his free hand coming up to wipe the sweat from his forehead- he shook his head, his fury becoming mixed with fear.

Elsa could tell he was on something again- he was sweating too much, his pupils dilated, swallowing his eyes in blackness, his gaze darting around- overly paranoid.

"You're the stupid one!" He yelled, kicking another rack, the hand holding the gun dropping slightly. "Everything was fine until you came along, you took away _everything_! The girl...my entire stash was confiscated; I lost my house- they're going to _kill me_ if I don't find another place to store what _they_ want."

Elsa understood then. Hans was hoping Kristoff would let him use his store to stash drugs. By the looks of the ravaged area, Kristoff had refused.

"I know what to do," Hans said then, his voice becoming quiet. "If I brought them the _Snow Queen_ everything will work out _fine_." He laughed, almost hysterically.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Kristoff growled, taking a defensive step toward his friend but before he had a chance to move any closer, Hans raised the gun to Elsa again, holding it in a trembling grip.

Elsa was paralyzed- her only response was to close her eyes and wait for impact- she flinched when the gun went off, echoing around the walls of the store- but no pain came forth, instead she was crushed by a sudden hot weight, tackling her to the ground. She opened her eyes when her body hit the floor- the world closing in around her when she realized that Kristoff had jumped in front of her, taking the shot. Elsa's body jolted with disbelief, she scrambled out from under Kristoff- the shock only allowing her to stare at his limp body but when she recognized the sight of scarlet liquid staining her chest she knew what had happened, finally registering the devastating sight before her - brain snapping back to reality. The ice cold anguish inside of her exploding.

" _Kristoff!"_


	16. Escaping Turmoil

" _Kristoff!"_

Elsa screamed, adrenaline coursing through her veins- she carefully flipped Kristoff over, feeling a mix of nausea and uncontrollable pain at the sight.

Hans stood still, a look of bewilderment on his face- he dropped the gun, stumbling backwards until he nearly tripped over a toppled rack. Elsa didn't care about him right now- couldn't focus on anything except the sight of her best friend before her, the gunshot wound near his shoulder smothered in dark blood.

The small store was blasted with a wave of icy wind- spiraling out in all directions around Elsa, knocking Hans back until he slammed against the wall. The overwhelming agony inside of her tainted the store in streaks of black frost. Elsa couldn't breathe; her mind was numb- body only able to remain limp with her gaze locked on Kristoff.

_Do something! Fucking, help him!_

Elsa clenched her eyes shut, shaking her head before managing to regain a weak grasp on reality. She moved a hand to Kristoff's neck, pressing her fingers to his pulse- her own heart stopping and restarting at light speed when she felt his beating slowly against her hand.

Elsa choked back a sob, relief flooding through her body.

_He's alive. He's still alive!_

Elsa looked around in a panic, searching for a way to get her friend out of here. She couldn't carry him all the way to the hospital- that would be impossible. However, when her eyes glanced over Hans she froze again, ice cold rage suddenly pumping through her veins at the sight of him cowering against the wall.

The ground by her feet began to spike out in thorns of ice- mirroring the sheer hatred she had.

She wasn't entirely sure if the fury she felt now was completely directed at Hans- for a moment, when he held the gun to her earlier, she could have easily frozen it in his hands, ending this mess.

But something inside of her wanted to trust him, give him another chance- someone couldn't possibly be _that_ bad of a person, _could they?_

After everything he's done to her though, to Anna…and now Kristoff, Elsa wondered how those thoughts ever managed to stop her. She deserved nothing less than to be reprimanded for attempting to seek goodness in such a disgusting human being. Elsa looked back at Kristoff- torn between completely ripping Han's apart or not wasting any more time to get her friend help. If he died because she was too slow, she would only hate herself even more.

Elsa hissed, moving her hands to search Kristoff's pockets, fingers clenching around the metal of his car keys and pulling them out. She stood up; biting her lip as she carefully pressed a hand to the bullet wound- freezing it over in a thin layer of ice to stop any more blood loss. She then began lifting Kristoff, attentive to avoid touching his injured side. He managed to weakly groan- the movement rousing semi-consciousness in her friend. The sound of his whimper sent a spike of physical pain through her heart.

"Its okay, Kris. _I got you_. _You're gonna be okay_. _I promise_. We're going to get you help." Elsa said softly, repeating the words mostly for her own reassurance.

She slowly began walking toward the door, turning her head back- teeth bared under the mask, a hostile stare meeting Hans' black eyes that watched her with a horrified expression.

She was tempted to trap him there- locking him in shackles of ice until the police came- but he didn't _deserve_ that mercy. She would let him go, and she _would_ find him again, when nobody she cares about can be hurt.

And when that time comes, the Snow Queen will show _no_ mercy.

* * *

The adrenaline came crashing through Elsa again- she drove frantically down the streets, speeding _way_ over the limit, her only concern was set on getting Kristoff to the hospital.

He lay in the back seat, secured safely in the most comfortable position she could manage to get him in. The front of the car was slowly being consumed by fractals of ice, crawling up the sides of the car around Elsa- surrounding the steering wheel in jagged spikes. Elsa ground her teeth at the sight of a red light approaching, biting her lip painfully when she took the chance and floored it through- ignoring the furious honking behind her.

She passed the sign indicating the hospital was nearby, heartbeat only increasing at the sight. She could see the large building closing in, giving her enough time to take a few deep breathes in attempt to control the raging emotions swirling inside of her. Elsa quickly pulled up to the emergency door, honking furiously before panicking to get out of the driver's seat and open the back seat door. Two people came rushing outside and over to Elsa, bombarding her with questions about what had happened. She could feel the anxiety clawing inside of her, she was still in her outfit- covered in blood- and when one of the medics attempted to touch her arm, she jerked away from the contact, hugging herself tightly, hoping to control the power pulsing inside of her.

"Please!" She begged." He's been shot, he needs help." Her voice became desperate. "I'm fine. _Just_ _help him!"_

Elsa watched fearfully as they hurried to wheel out a stretcher, moving Kristoff carefully from the jeep and onto the stretcher before heading back inside. Elsa took a step to follow them before stopping- she couldn't go in there, they would question her- force her to take off the mask. She watched painfully as Kristoff disappeared through the doors, promising to come back as soon as she could. Right now though, she _needed_ to get away, needed to get back home to Anna.

_Oh god, Anna…_

One of the medics approached Elsa again, snapping the blonde out of her daze.

"You're the Snow Queen, _right_?" he asked- eying the blood on her jacket with a look of concern. "How did he manage to get shot?"

Elsa stared at him, devastated when the words of his question processed in her mind.

_It's your fault. None of this would have happened if you weren't so fucking stupid._

Elsa could only manage to weakly shake her head, biting her trembling lip before turning on her heels and launching away on a slope of ice- tears flying behind her, mixing with the dazzling snowflakes that trailed her path.

_Please be okay, Kristoff. I need you._

* * *

Elsa got home fairly fast, taking the opportunity to soar over the high-rise at incredible speeds to distract her mind from thinking of Kristoff.

But that didn't stop the apprehension that consumed her when she stopped in the driveway- staring dreadfully at her house. Elsa removed her outfit, averting her gaze from the blood that had dried against the leather- burying the articles deep into her bag, underneath the cloak so she wouldn't have to see them before throwing it into the backseat of her car.

She gradually put her blouse back on, leaving it unbuttoned as she slipped back into the jeans- planning on tearing them off once she got inside anyway. Elsa ran a shaky hand through her hair, untangling the braid that had become unkempt from running around. The blonde slowly walked to the front door, wrapping her fingers around the handle and cringing away quickly when it was consumed with frost. Elsa pulled her hands back into tight fists, clenching her jaw before trying again after a moment. She carefully turned the handle, stepping inside the dark house- unwilling to make any sound. She was sure that if Anna were still awake she would have heard her by now anyway.

Elsa removed her boots before heading up the stairs, stopping in the doorway to her room.

Anna lay on her bed, legs tangled in blankets while Olaf slept by her feet. She was still wearing her clothes from the club, clearly having fallen asleep while waiting for her sister.

Elsa's heart ached at the sight- torn between feeling guilty and finding the matter utterly adorable despite everything that has just happened. Something about seeing the innocence of the younger girl before her, relaxed her significantly- but also brought on a wave of sadness that made her want to cry again.

Anna really _was_ too good for her.

Elsa tore her gaze away, quickly slipping out of the blouse and finding a loose t-shirt on the floor to put on.

When she looked back at Anna she couldn't resist her urge anymore. Carefully, Elsa crawled onto the bed- a weak smile tugging at her lips when Anna moaned in her sleep, shifting slightly from the movement on the bed.

Elsa tentatively reached out- cool fingers lightly brushing Anna's bangs to the side before she kissed her forehead softly. The feeling of her sister's cordially warm skin against her lips made Elsa falter, only able to give in and curl up Anna- tucking herself safely under the younger girl's chin, finding her warmth to be exactly what she needed. Elsa gently moved her arms in front of her, one taking to lightly holding the front of Anna's shirt, the other slipping around the girl's waist to slide up her back, holding her sister closer to her. Anna stirred then, groggily opening her eyes, letting out a confused hum from the new contact against her front. She stiffened for a moment until she awoke enough to realize it was Elsa, curled against her- hiding her face under Anna's chin.

"Els?" Anna whispered softly, attempting to move the blonde back slightly to see her face.

Elsa gripped the back of Anna's shirt, tensing up- unwilling to pull away and leave the soothing warmth of the freckled girl.

" _Anna…I'm sorry_." She whimpered, nuzzling her cold nose against Anna's neck.

Anna sighed quietly, wrapping her arm around Elsa's back, combing her fingers lazily through blonde locks.

" _It's okay_." She murmured sleepily.

Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore- her body shook with the sob she had been concealing, more tears finally escaping her eyes.

Anna stopped stroking her hair for a moment before her arm tightened around Elsa- protectively holding the older girl to her- the sound of her sister crying making her feel the sensation of tears as well, unable to resist feeling sad when Elsa did.

Elsa wanted to speak, say something- anything that would explain how she felt to Anna. She didn't want to hide her feelings from her anymore- already feeling more horrible for leaving her sister in the dark for so long. Despite everything she did, Anna was always here- willing to take her in any chance she got. Elsa felt like she owed so much more than she could offer to the girl- the sour taste of self-loathing returning to her.

_You can't do anything right, it seems._

" _Elsa, please don't cry_." Anna whispered- breaking the grasp of contempt that began to coil around the blonde.

Elsa inhaled sharply, letting out a slow shaky breathe against her sister's skin- feeling Anna shiver from the cool air on her neck.

"Sorry…" she whispered again.

Anna shook her head at the apology. "I'm just glad you're here now. _With me_."

Elsa felt another wave of guilt crush her- she bit her lip, nuzzling against her sister again. " _Me too_." She breathed.

Anna smiled, shifting to press a kiss to Elsa's hair- holding her lips there for a minute before resting her cheek against her sister.

"I know you're probably confused." She began softly. "But I know that what we feel for each other can't be wrong, _I love you so much_."

_Anna…_

_She probably thinks this is all because of what happened earlier, which isn't entirely a lie… how can somebody be so amazing?_

"I love you too." Elsa replied, the immense admiration and adoration she felt for Anna causing her heart to do flips. " _I'd be lost without you._ "


	17. Sugar and Spice

A soft hum came from the blonde who stirred in her sleep, slowly blinking her eyes open- trying to adjust to the sunlight that lit up her small bedroom through the window. This was the first time Elsa had woken up calmly- no sudden waves of anxiety jolting her into consciousness like most mornings.

She moaned sleepily, blindly patting the space around her- searching for the touch of her sister- being greeted by a clench of panic when Elsa felt nothing but empty warmth where Anna used to be.

Elsa sat up suddenly. "Anna?" she asked, biting her tongue when her voice came out as a desperate cry rather than a simple question.

It was only a few seconds before Anna appeared in her doorway, a t-shirt around her neck, only one arm through a sleeve.

"Els?" She questioned, concerned. Her expression turning to a sly smirk when she noticed the confused girl becoming flustered at the sight of her little sister's exposed skin.

"Sorry, didn't mean to leave you. I just wanted to change." Anna explained.

Elsa swallowed, unable to resist staring at Anna's exposed stomach- eyes trailing down as the younger girl fixed her shirt- Elsa's gaze stopping at the edge of her hips where the blue t-shirt grazed the hem of a pair of _very_ short boxers she wore, revealing the length of Anna's tan legs.

Elsa involuntarily licked her lips- responding to the heat swelling inside of her. She managed to force her gaze back up- the warmth in her core rushing to her cheeks when she met Anna's equally flushed expression- having noticed the older girl's amorous staring.

Anna bit her lip, nervously running her fingers through her loose red hair while Elsa averted her gaze immediately, eyes locking onto her own hands as they awkwardly fiddled with the black fabric of the over-sized shirt she wore.

"Hey, _silly_." Anna murmured, moving to sit beside her sister- reaching out to smooth the blonde's wild bedhead- her hand stopping when teal eyes locked on Elsa's pale lips, hesitating for a moment before meeting the older girl's ice blue eyes.

The tension between the two of them was overwhelming. The air thick with intoxicating lust radiating from both of them- wiping Elsa's mind of all thoughts and her ability to begin recollecting the events of the previous night. Elsa began unknowingly leaning toward her sister until she could feel Anna's shallow breathing against her lips- the sensation making her body burn, core tightening with surges of arousal. Elsa closed her eyes when Anna's lips brushed against hers- both girls tentative to give in to their _want_ , knowing that if they started anything- it would quickly become a _need._

But Olaf jumping up onto the bed between them, meowing for attention suddenly broke the trance.

The two sisters jerked back, startled by the white cat's appearance- Anna's hand flying to her chest where her heart beat soared even more than just before.

" _Jesus!"_ Elsa exclaimed, releasing a deep breath in attempt to calm her near heart attack. Olaf remained obvious, brushing up against his owner's side, purring. Elsa scratched his head; unable to stay mad at the adorable creature.

But she couldn't suppress the giggle when looking back at Anna- who stared at Olaf with narrowed eyes.

"Stupid cat." Anna muttered before looking at the older girl, unable to resist smiling at her cute laughter.

"I'm glad you're smiling," Anna said, relaxing her tensed shoulders. "Are you _feeling_ any better?"

The question brought a creeping grip of dread through Elsa, her mind snapping back to visions of Kristoff- bloodied and hurt, wheeling away into the hospital until he was out of sight. Elsa felt her breath become short, head beginning to spin.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, her sister's downward spiral into consternation alarming her.

Elsa hunched over, head falling into her trembling hands.

_How could you be so distracted!_

The gentle brush of Anna's hands sliding down the length of her arms to wrap around her wrists helped Elsa's racing heart slow down. She looked up at Anna, who watched her closely, shifting until she was nearly pressed against the older girl- moving Olaf out of the way, who grunted in complaint.

"It's okay. _I'm right here_." Anna reassured, slowly trying to pry her sister's hands from her face.

Elsa choked on a sob, using all her willpower not to give in and break down in front of her sister again.

_She definitely thinks you're insane now._

"I'm sorry. _Again_ , Anna." Elsa sighed, letting her hands be pulled away- Anna kissing her cool fingers lightly before placing Elsa's arms around her own shoulders and scooting even closer to the girl, hugging her around the waist.

"Don't apologize, silly. Just let me be _here for you_." Anna whispered against her ear.

Elsa curled her arms around the younger girl even more, fingers grabbing hold of her back tightly while Anna was now seated in between her legs- arms around Elsa's lower back- rubbing soothing circles there.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at her own feeble emotional control. "You must think I'm _pathetic_." She said quietly.

"Never." Anna replied right away. "You're _Elsa_. The most _incredible_ girl I know. I've never associated the word with you."

_Anna…_

After a moment of silence Anna pulled back slightly, kissing Elsa's cut cheek with extra caution before offering the girl a warm smile.

"How about I make some coffee, okay?" She suggested.

_You need to tell her, or you'll never be able to leave without her worrying even more._

"Anna…I-I… _Kristoff was shot_." She blurted out.

 _Yes, that was_ perfect _. Way to ease into the subject, dumb-ass._

Anna arms tensed around Elsa- teal eyes staring at her with disbelief before shifting to realization- her breathing stopped for a minute before she inhaled sharply- hugging Elsa even tighter than before.

" _Oh,_ _Elsa_." Anna breathed. "Is he _okay_?"

"I don't know, I think so…I mean, he's in the hospital now."

Anna pulled back then, her expression becoming intense- looking at Elsa with a sense of possessiveness. "You were with him, weren't you?"

Elsa watched her carefully, knowing that the younger girl was probably freaking out now- wondering if she had been hurt- _why_ she was out in that situation in the first place. And most importantly, probably pissed off about the fact that she left her to go see _Kristoff_ … but it wasn't like _that_ \- though Elsa wouldn't be able to explain any better without revealing her identity.

She nodded slowly, hands moving back to hold freckled cheeks when Anna clenched her jaw and slammed her eyes shut in anger.

"I'm _alright_ , Anna. Nothing happened to me. I just had to help him, do you understand?"

When Anna didn't react, Elsa slid a hand under her chin, lifting her sister's head to meet her gaze. "Anna, _look at me_." She said sternly.

Anna gradually opened her eyes, meeting Elsa's serious stare with a hurtful expression.

"I'm _okay_. I'm here _now_. _With you,_ and, that's all that matters."

Anna nodded, leaning into the hand that still held her cheek- releasing a heavy sigh. "I'm glad you're okay. You scare me so much, sometimes, _you dummy_."

Elsa laughed softly, the hand under Anna's chin moving to push a few loose strands of red hair behind her ear. "I know, I'm sorry."

Anna managed to smile, "do you want me to take you to see him?"

Elsa blinked at the request, having planned to just drive herself there- but she couldn't refuse the offer, Anna merely wanted to be around her as long as she could, knowing that the older girl would want to be alone with her friend eventually.

"Okay." Elsa agreed, smiling when Anna did.

The freckled girl then leaned in; warm lips lightly pressing against her sister's cool ones. The contact was gentle and sent a reassuring vibe through Elsa- her heart flipping with the intensity of her love for Anna.

Anna pulled back a moment after, looking at Elsa with slight disappointment. "And I planned to keep you locked away with me all day." She started, leaning in to Elsa's ear to whisper. " _But_ _I'll have my way with you soon enough."_

_Oh my god._

Elsa's breath hitched at the alluring claim, her stomach tightening with heat- leaving her unable to respond due to the sudden flood of images pouring into her mind.

* * *

The two soon got dressed, Elsa putting on a nicer shirt and a pair of dark jeans while Anna simply took to throwing on a pair of loose sweat pants over her boxers and snatching one of Elsa's hoodies- probably planning to just veg out once she got back.

Elsa sat in the passenger seat of her car while Anna drove them to the hospital. Elsa's cold hands gripped at the fabric of the jeans covering her knees, the anxiety once again consuming her as they got closer and closer- unable to stop worrying about how Kristoff was doing- mind racing with all the worst assumptions.

Anna occasionally glanced at her sister, feeling Elsa's own worry projecting through the small car.

"Everything is gonna be okay, Els." She repeated for the third time now. "Kristoff is _tough_ , I know he's going to be just fine."

Elsa tried to find comfort in the words, she knew how strong Kristoff really was, not just emotionally so. He was her _rock._ Always there to help her figure things out, distract her when she worried. He really was her best friend- Elsa couldn't imagine where she would be without Kristoff around. She then glanced down to her bag that rested between her legs on the floor. Her outfit was still buried underneath the cape, along with a few bags of candy and Kristoff's favorite snacks. It felt as though her gear was mocking her from inside the bag- castigating her for thinking she deserved to wear it and that she could really figure out this _Black Ice_ mess.

_Kristoff is a better hero than you'll ever be._

Anna's hand on her thigh is what snapped Elsa out of her thoughts, she raised her head- realizing they were already pulled up to the hospital, in the parking lot.

"I'm sure you want to go alone, but I'll come pick you up whenever. I have my phone with me, okay?" Anna said, rubbing her thumb along Elsa's thigh.

Elsa suddenly processed that she would have to leave Anna now, and frankly the thought of being apart from her sister scared her even more- she had been depending on Anna's presence for comfort for a while now. She didn't want to leave her, even if it was only going to be for a few hours at most.

Anna could see the distress on her face, "I wont be far." She soothed.

Elsa nodded, slowly unbuckling her seat belt, one hand grabbing her bag, the other wrapping around Anna's fingers to squeeze them quickly.

" _Thank you_." Elsa said sincerely.

Anna grinned mischievously, her cheeks becoming an adorable shade of pink.

"I only accept _kisses_ as thank you." She said with a wink.

" _Do you, now_?" Elsa teased, leaning closer to the younger girl.

" _Well_ … only with _you."_ Anna whispered before Elsa's lips were on hers, their seemingly innocent good-bye kiss becoming rather heated- both girls unable to resist their desire before Anna somehow managed to break away- a bright smile growing on her face that left Elsa at a loss for words from how radiant her sister appeared.

"Ill call you later." Elsa said as she got out of the car, her face becoming hot when Anna blew her a kiss in reply.

But when she turned away and began approaching the entrance of the hospital, the bubbly sensations of Anna's presence quickly faded- leaving Elsa once again dreading the state of her friend, who waited for her inside.


End file.
